Second Chance Sister 2: New Story
by decode9
Summary: [Recommend reading Second Chance Sister in order to read this] Nyx sets off to train and learn to use her new CPU powers in the Ultra Dimension while her sister Noire seeks out Ubi in order to finish things. At the same time Lowee and Leanbox in the Ultra Dimension are having their own issues. There is also Ultra Dimensions Uni who seems to hate Nyx. What is a CPU candiate to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel. I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. The only things that I own are my OC's Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, and this plot. Now since this is the first chapter...Let's make this extremely showy!**

* * *

 _Over two years ago the CPU Candidate of Lastation Uni was killed by an assassin of the former ASIC named Ubi. She sought revenge on the CPU and Candidates for the death of The Deity of Sin._

 _The CPU of Lastation Noire became more withdrawn in that time closing off connections with the other CPU's sticking to her work. Then a time came and after a visit to Planeptune at the request of Histoire would she find something out._

 _That something would be another CPU Candidate was born to Lastation, and she went by the name Nyx. It would be a rough time, but the two would slowly begin to bond, and as time would pass Ubi would make her move this time to try to kill Noire._

 _In exchange for temporary freedom Croire gave Nyx the power of Tari's CPU which Crorie retrieved after the battle with Kurome four years prior. With this power Nyx was able to transform and with the help of Noire as well as ultra dimensions Neptune was the battle won._

 _Yet the victory was bitter sweet as Ubi managed to escape to parts unknown. A bit fearful for her sister and the power she now has Noire decided it best to send Nyx to the ultra dimension with that dimensions Neptune to learn more about it._

 _Now Nyx heads off with the other Neptune for the ultra dimension. Her first stop is ultra dimensions Lastation to met it's CPU who she'll possibly be staying with thanks in part to a letter from her dimensions Neptune, and after that she has to see the former goddess of Tari._

 _Her adventures in the ultra dimension are soon to begin._

 **=HDN=**

A purple vortex opened in the middle of some woods as out of it stepped two figures "Ahh...home sweet home. How I've missed you." the older one says.

The older one looked a lot like Neptune, but besides looking older she is also one hundred percent human. She wore an outfit similar to Neptune's, but was colored black, blue, and pink instead of white. The only other notable thing was that her lilac colored hair was much longer than that of Neptune's. She is actually the Neptune of the ultra dimension.

"Umm...weren't you suppose to take me to this dimension's Lastation?" The younger girl asked.

This younger girl had a slightly pale skin tone and build to her with bright red eyes and jawline length hair when it was kept up in a side ponytail by her signature purple dragon hairclip. She wore a long sleeved white t shirt and layered over it was a fancy short sleeved black blouse that had white ruffles around the collar, waist, and sleeves a small white lace ribbon was in the chest area a black onyx in the middle of it. She also wore a short black pleated skirt that has small white ruffles around the bottom and top of it. She wore white stockings, and she also wore black zip up combat style boots. She was the second CPU Candidate of Lastation Nyx.

Neptune looked to her small book she called the Nep-Note "Crostie. You did this on purpose didn't you?" she asked

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't go blaming me here." the voice inside the book belonging to the one known as Croire AKA Crostie replied.

"Well then how else would you explain us not being in Lastation. I swear if your doing this on purpose again I'm going to pin you down with those again." Neptune says and Nyx sighs.

"You know it might have just been an accident." Nyx says.

"Yeah! I wouldn't do anything to mess things up this time. Considering what you and that Uzume chick did to me." Croire says slightly scared just remembering what those two did to her.

Neptune narrows her eyes at the book "Alright. I'll believe you this time, but if your lying then you know what will happen." She warned and puts the Nep-Note away.

Neptune looks around "Hmm...If I remember correctly Lastation is...that way!" She says pointing dramatically east.

Nyx sweat drops at this "Are you really sure about that. I mean I don't even see any of the other nations." Nyx says to her.

"Oh come on. I am never wrong about these things." Neptune says to her.

Nyx shakes her head and follows after the older Neptune the two hopefully headed for Lastation.

The two continued walking and Nyx noticed no changes _"I think we're lost. I swear we've passed that blue looking bush three times now."_ Nyx thought.

"Hmm...Okay I think it's this way." Neptune says.

"Neptune. We're lost aren't we we?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah. I'm stuck in a book, and I can tell we're lost." Croire says.

"...Okay I guess we are lost." Neptune says and then all three of them groan.

"Well we're going to be getting nowhere fast." Croire deadpans.

"Hey I seriously know what I'm doing. I'm positive we're going to go in the right direction this time." Neptune says.

"You sure this time?" Croire and Nyx asked flatly Nyx's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm positive. After all we went the other three directions. So logically going this way we might actually end up in the right place." Neptune said.

"If you think so, but don't go blaming us if we end up in some kind of nasty situation." Croire says.

"I'm with Croire on this one." Nyx says and Neptune rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure of it." She says.

Croire sighs "Kid. I hope your prepared for a lot of walking. Cause something tells me we're going to be at this for a few more hours." She says towards Nyx.

 **=HDN=**

Resting in the basilicom of Hyper Dimension's Lastation was Nyx's big sister and the CPU of said nation was Noire.

Actually she would prefer to be resting if only she wasn't talking to Hyper Neptune over the phone "Yes I know I could have possibly taught her myself, but I have a good reason for what I'm doing." Noire says.

 _ **"Oh, and sending your sister away for a week is a good idea? You do remember that each day here is a year there?"**_ Hyper Neptune deadpans

"I...I actually forgot about that." Noire says to her.

 _ **"Yeah so in a way your sending her away for seven years you know. Now what exactly is it your doing?"**_ she replied.

"...I'm going to try and track down Ubi. If Nyx was here she would come with me and try to fight her." Noire replied/reminded Neptune since they had only talked about it hours ago

 _ **"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up one second there! Your going to go after the crazy that wants us CPU's dead?"**_ Hyper Neptune stated in shock.

"Yes, and you cannot tell Nyx." Noire insisted knowing that she would try to.

 _ **"Okay okay okay. Though it's not like you have any leads."**_ she said.

Noire smirked "Actually I do. There's a little rat and his friend. If you recall they were both members of the ASIC." Noire said.

 _ **"Oh right. I kind of forgot about them since well one of them is in working here in Planeptune, and the other hasn't been seen since...since...yeah I can't recall last time I saw that woman."**_ Hyper Neptune says.

"Oh I plan on finding her, and I'm going to talk to the rat. I'm going to find out whatever I can about Ubi." Noire says and hangs up on the other CPU.

"Okay. Find the rat and woman he use to work with, go to Planeptune and have Histoire call her other self so I can have someone check on Nyx." Noire muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to Second Chance Sister/SCS: New Story the sequel to the original Second Chance Sister. I hope that you all will enjoy this new adventure that will switch between Nyx in the Ultra Dimension and Noire in the Hyper Dimension. While Nyx will be training to get a hold of the powers she now has Noire will be searching for Ubi. Speaking of which I actually have plans to introduce 'new' characters in the Ultra Dimension. Well until next time this has been decode9!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome back as per usual I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own this plot, my OC Nyx, and Black Sister Nyx. Now as I love to quote Let's Make it Showy!**

* * *

"I hate to say I told you so... _but i told you so_!" Croire shouts loudly from inside the Nep-Note at the currently screaming Nyx and Neptune as the two ran away from two angry large brown scaled red eyed dragons walking on two legs.

"How did this happen anyways?" Neptune cried out.

"We did kind of wake them up I think." Nyx says and Neptune noticed the bunch of bushes, and grabs hold of Nyx and dives off into said bushes.

The two Ancient Dragons stopped and looked around as the three went silent and they heard the two monsters eventually left and they come out.

"Close one." Croire says as Nyx huffs.

"I could have handled them." she muttered as Neptune looks at her concerned.

"Well let's get going. I think that attack actually put us right on track. Look that way!" Neptune says pointing towards the distance what looked like a city.

The two headed off Nyx slightly behind and muttering to herself as Neptune brings out her Nep-Note "Hey Croire. I know I'm not crazy, but is Nyx acting a tiny bit more...aggressive maybe?" Neptune asked in a whisper.

"No duh. The power she has belongs to a CPU that originates from here. So it's going to start affecting her faster here." Croire whispered back.

"Then we really got to find this Rei." Neptune whispered.

"Yeah. Otherwise this dimension will be dealing with another psycho goddess." Croire finished as Nyx catches up and Neptune puts away her notebook.

The two got closer to the city and began to notice the familiar the steampunk/industrialized style the city had Nyx smiled.

"Lastation. Different dimension, but that for sure is Lastation." Nyx says, and begins running as Neptune runs to keep up with the girl.

The two come into the city and Nyx looks around at the city seeing similar looking places, but at the same time they were different. It made the girl really curious as she seemed about ready to bolt in any direction as Neptune caught up to her.

"Okay...so if I had to guess the basilicom is...that way!" Nyx says and starts running again.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Neptune says and groans following after the younger girl.

 **=HDN=**

It took a couple of minutes, but the two arrived at the basilicom two guard wearing the same kind of get up from hyper dimension Lastation stood in front of the gate.

Nyx reached into one of her bags and pulled out the letter given to her by her dimensions Neptune and approached them.

"Excuse me, but..." she started.

"Sorry kid your not allowed in. Only guild members and CPU's are allowed in." The first guard spoke as Nyx bit her lip in slight irritation at being interrupted.

"Alright. Then could you just ask..." she began again.

"Our CPU is rather busy so please just leave or we will have to escort you off the premises and alert your parents child." The second spoke as a Nyx gripped her note hard and eyes shadowed by pieces of her hair.

"I am trying to ask if you could..." Nyx began again as evenly as she could.

"Take a hint kid. Hit the road. Buzz off." The first said.

"Even if we were allowed to let you in we wouldn't. A runt like you will only be a nuisance." The second guard added on and they laughed and Neptune slowly backed away noticed a bluish aura covering Nyx who looked up.

"I am asking if you inconsiderate maggots would mind getting your heads out of your asses and grab the CPU! I have something of importance for her you incompetent fools!" Nyx said her tone ice cold and threatening scaring the first guard and stunning the second.

The first one ran in like his life depended on it as the second stood froze in place.

"Well that escalated quickly." Croire muttered.

Almost a minute later the guard came back out "She'll be out in a couple minutes." the first guard says and Nyx nods and goes to stand over by Neptune.

Nyx began muttering under her breath as Neptune actually began to contemplate a few things herself _"Hmm...my home isn't actually that far away from here. It's just on the border of Planeptune and Lastation."_ Neptune thought.

She grips the sleeve of her parka _"I haven't been home in years. Mom has probably been worried sick if she hasn't straight out decided that I'm dead."_ Neptune thought and sighs.

Nyx saw this and looked to her "Is everything okay?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah. It's just that I might have to leave you for a bit kiddo." Neptune said.

"Why?" Nyx asked.

"Well...we're actually not that far away from my home. So I was thinking that I should pay a visit." Neptune said.

"Oh...well you go ahead." Nyx said.

Neptune raised an eyebrow "You sure you'll be fine? You looked ready to kill those guards." Neptune asks her and Nyx rubs her head.

"I don't know what came over me there, but yeah I'll be fine. You just go on ahead. Come back later." Nyx says to her.

"What came over her was that power." Croire whispered.

Neptune just glances to her side acknowledging Croire's whisper "Sure see you later." Neptune says and runs off as Nyx waited in front of the basilicom.

Five minutes passed as Nyx waited starting to get frustrated "Hey there. You came to see my sister right?"A female voice says and Nyx looks up nearly falling over at who she saw.

The girl's jet black hair was secured in low twin tails by two blue fluffed bows and she has dark red eyes. She was wearing a black and blue dress with grey lining while she wore long fingerless gloves with grey lining on the hand and similar colored black boots. Around her neck was a choker style black necklace with silver studs on the necklace.

"W-Who are you?" Nyx asked seeking a striking resemblance to Noire in the girl.

"Uni. I'm the CPU candidate of Lastation." Uni introduced herself and Nyx just looked at her.

"So you said you got something for my sis? I suppose I'll let you see her. If you let me see what you got for her first." Uni says snapping Nyx out of her trance.

"O-Oh. Right..." Nyx says and holds out the letter from her Neptune and Uni takes it and reads it.

Uni was silent and as she read she looked up every now and then glancing at Nyx. Nyx just stood there a bit uncomfortable, and a tad bit surprised still.

 _"The Uni here is still alive. If she's the CPU candidate does that mean the CPU is this dimensions Noire?"_ Nyx thought.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Uni says flatly and heads inside the basilicom.

Minutes later there was a commotion inside the basilicom as Uni came out with an older girl, and who she saw confirmed her thoughts.

It was another Noire her appearance was basically the same, but clothing wise it was different yet still felt like Noire. She was wearing a bit of a revealing black tanktop with a blue belt below her chesta big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. She wore a pleated style black and blue skirt that had thin white lines along the bottom and light blue between each pleat with a black belt.

She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining connecting loose open arm warmer type objects through mini belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knees dark blue hemlined kneesocks held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle while big white spheres are on top of the foot.

In Noire's hand she held the letter that Uni had given her and was looking between it and Nyx who gave a shy wave.

Noire approached her "Hello there Nyx. I'm Noire, but I guess you already knew that right?" she says with a smirk.

"Umm...yeah. It's just..." Nyx starts.

"Surprising to find out that another version of your sister exists right?" Noire said and Nyx nods.

"Well let's get you settled in. Your going to be here for a while after all." She says and Uni huffs mumbling under her breath.

Noire hears this and turns to Uni "Don't you start Uni. Nyx here is a guest." Noire says and Uni sighs.

"Fine. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Uni says and goes inside.

"Sheesh. What is wrong with that girl." Noire muttered.

"Umm...have you spent time with her?" Nyx asked.

"Of course I do. I'm just...really busy sometimes." Noire responded.

Noire picks up Nyx's bag "Now follow me. After this I'll get in touch with Plutia and see if she know's where Rei is." she then added on.

"Alright and umm...do you just want me to call you Noire?" Nyx asked.

Noire thought on this "Hmm...well it might be weird, but if it makes you comfortable you can call me sis if you like. I know I'm not your Noire, but I'd like you to be comfortable here Nyx." Noire says.

"Thanks...sis." Nyx said with a smile.

 **=HDN=**

At an unknown location a group of figures gathered "It seems that Ubi failed in her attempts to kill one of the ruling CPU's of hyper dimension." The first of the figures says.

"Hmph. Figures she'd flop, and doesn't come back to face us." The second figure says.

The third sighs shaking her head "Then I guess it will be my turn. I will head off to the ultra dimension to continue my plans." The third says.

"Ah yes. You caused one of those candidates to split from Lowee, but that doesn't resolve the issue that she is now the CPU candidate for Leanbox." The second says and the third giggles.

"So you say, but there is an opportunity now. Lowee and Leanbox are on shaking ground, and when that one left Lowee's shares took a plunge." The third says.

"All we will need to make sure that the death of the CPU's happens in the ultra dimension is that there shares are weak enough to make them nearly human again." The third continued.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The second asks.

"I have my ways. See yah." The third said and vanishes in a flicker of green pixels.

The second figure growls "I hate her. I don't care if she was..." The second starts before the first slaps them.

"Quiet. She is not a wasted opportunity as much as you think. It's because of what she was that she has the best chance to kill any CPU." The first says.

The second huffs "Fine, but I still think she should be dealt with before she possibly turns." The second said in a huff.

"She won't. She doesn't even know who she was." The first said.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter and I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now it's time that I address the single biggest addition that I added to the Ultra Dimension which of course is the Ultra Candidates. All the CPU's in the Ultra Dimension except for Plutia now have a candidate, and are born the same way as the Hyper Candidates are. Now the triumphant return of the shout out questions! Just answer the question given at the end of the chapter in order to get a shout out for next chapter. Let's start off with something easy: What consoles are the Ultra Dimension CPU's (except for Plutia) based off of? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart not me. I own my OC Nyx, and Black Sister Nyx along with this plot.**

 **And here's the answer: Playstation Classic/PS1, Nintendo Famicom/NES, and Xbox. So I'll commend the two that guessed. Nice try to nico2411 and fireuser3**

 **Now as I love to quote Let's Make it Showy!**

* * *

It had been about six hours in the Hyper Dimension or as Noire wants to think three months for Ultra Dimension. Noire of the Hyper Dimension was currently in Planeptune and was headed for a certain used game shop.

"Hey there. Welcome...Oh Miss Black Heart. What brings you here?" A child like female voice says it belonging to a white mouse like creature with a yellow and pink frilled apron on her.

"Hi Chucko. I don't mean to be a bother, but is Warechu here? I have something important I need to discuss with him." Noire asked the shop owner.

"Oh. Is that all?" Chucko says and looks towards the back of the shop.

"Warechu! Your needed by a customer." Chucko called out.

A few small crashes and a small 'chu' was heard as someone came out of the back room. It was a rat like creature wearing the same thing as Chucko with black ears, paws, and feet with red strips on the paws and feet. His tail was long with a black shaped heart at the end with a red crack going down it.

"Yeah what's...Ahh! It's you!" Warechu says eyes going plate like at the sight of Noire.

"Yeah. We need to talk. It involves...your former days." Noire says to the sweating rat who looked ready to bolt.

"You know someone named Ubi right?" She then asked and Warechu seemed to freeze.

"U-Ubi? Ubi, Ubi, Ubi hmm...Uhh...Nope. Name doesn't ring a bell. Who's this Ubi your talking about?" Warechu says giving a nervous laugh.

Noire grabs Warechu by the tail and heads for the back of the shop to make the converstation more private.

She slams Warechu on the ground and lets go of his tail "Cut the crap Warechu. I know that you know Ubi. She was ASIC and so were you. Now spill the beans." Noire said.

Warechu gets up and shivers "Alright fine. I knew here, but I don't actually know that much." He admitted recovering from being slammed into the ground.

"When she first joined she was...well kind of like me and Linda. Cannon fodder to fight your sisters. Except she never fought since she was a scientist for us." Warechu said.

"Linda?" Noire asked.

"The one Compa and the other's liked to call Underling." Warechu says.

"Oh. Continue." Noire says.

"Anyways she never fought, but then when she got a taste of the power that the Diety of Sin could give. Well she got even crazier. Even tried to come up with a crazy idea to give herself the deities power." Warechu says to her and Noire shivers.

 _"It was tough fighting her as was, but if she had the same kind of power as The Diety of Sin had. Then I don't even think the three of us could have beaten her."_ Noire thought to herself thinking back on the fight that had occurred.

"Linda would probably know more though. She hung out more with Ubi when Linda was recovering from the fights your sisters gave her." Warechu said.

"Alright. So where would Linda be?" Noire asked as Warechu shrugs.

"Heck like I know. Haven't seen her for a while. If anything she may have gone on home, and before I ask I have no clue where she lives." Warechu says and Noire groans.

"Thanks anyways. I'll search for her myself." Noire says and turns around leaving.

"Hey! Wait!" Warechu calls out, but Noire leaves and Warechu grumbles.

"Sheesh. Didn't even let me finish. I don't know where she lives, but I do have her number to call her." Warechu muttered to himself and heads back to the back to pick up the mess caused by him being called to the front and Noire slamming him down on the ground.

 **=HDN=**

Instead of heading straight back towards Lastation she headed towards Planeptune's basilicom and was let inside.

"Greetings Noire. I was thinking you might come here after talking to Warechu." Histoire says to her.

"Yeah. I was hoping that maybe you'll connect me to you from the ultra dimension. I know Nyx might want to hear from me." Noire says to her.

"I believe that I can do. It's nearly been four months for her given it's been about eight hours since they left." Histoire says to her and seconds later her eyes go blank and for a moment Noire thought she could hear the sound of a telephone ringing from Historie and her tome.

After a few moments the sounded ended and Histoire's tome glowed projecting a screen "We're connected." Histoire reports as a smaller Histoire was looking at them.

 _ **"Hello there me, Noire. It's been a while since you've called."**_ Ultra Historie says to them.

"Greetings me, and yes it has been a while. Though it's Noire here who wants to talk to someone." Historie says to her mini self.

 _ **"Oh you mean Nyx. She and Rei are here today for their training actually. I'll have someone go fetch them so you may talk."**_ Ultra Historie says and calls for a guard. Minutes later the sound of a door opening was heard.

 _ **"Y-You called for us Historie?"**_ An older woman's voice said.

 _ **"We were in the middle of meditating Histoire. Is something the matter?"**_ The voice of Nyx said, and Noire could tell a difference already as she still sounded a bit shy and shaken up yet was much calmer.

Nyx's jet black hair had been cut and was now only reaching to her jawline when it wasn't being kept in short curled ringlets and her bangs were short yet still framed her face her signature purple hairclip attached to a small bundle of the ringlets. She was now wearing a sleeveless black athletic top with a cyan section on the belly and top of the back. She also wore black shorts along with blue stockings and short black boots.

 _ **"Actually no. Someone want's to talk to you Nyx."**_ Ultra Historie says and Nyx was confused and turned when Ultra Historie pointed to the screen and Nyx turns seeing Noire.

 _ **"Sis!"**_ Nyx says smiling widely at her sister.

"Hey Nyx. How are you doing?" Noire asked returning the smile.

 _ **"Could be better, but it's good to hear from you sis."**_ Nyx said.

Noire sighed "I'm sorry I sent you there Nyx. It must be tough given how long it's been." Noire says as Nyx looks at her confused.

 _ **"Uhh...It actually hasn't been that long."**_ Nyx says to her as Noire then got confused.

"Huh? But it should have been almost four months now." Noire said.

 _ **"I can explain that. You see in multi dimensional space the Hyper and Ultra dimensions are close enough to be neighbors. A little over eight years ago there was an anomaly that occurred."**_ Ultra Historie said.

 _ **"Oh you mean when those unknown dimensions began moving right?"**_ Rei asked from off screen as far as Noire could tell it was her.

 _ **"Right. Well as they drew closer seeming to be headed for Hyper Dimension it actually affected the time difference between our dimensions. Even when they were put back to normal our time was affected. It is still fast, but only just to the point that one year in your dimension equals two years here."**_ Ultra Historie explained.

"So Nyx has only been there a little over a day?" Noire stated.

 _ **"Yes she has, and I am doing my best to help her."**_ Rei stated from off screen.

Nyx giggles _**"Though you were pretty nervous about it at first."**_ Nyx states.

 _ **"I have my reasons."**_ Rei stated keeping out of view.

Noire sighs "Hey. You just take care of her okay Rei?" Noire asked.

 _ **"I-I will."**_ Rei says to her.

Noire sighs "Hey I should get going. I'll check back up with you in a few days Nyx. Is that alright?" Noire asked her.

 _ **"Yeah. I'll be fine sis."**_ Nyx promised her and waves as the screen vanished Noire sighs at this glad to see that her sister was fine. What was surprising though was that the Kurome fiasco and probably the reset of Gamindutrui from years back actually had done some good.

Historie looked to Noire "I take it that your going to head back to Lastation now Noire?" the oracle asked.

"Yes I should. Can't be gone for long." Noire says to her,

"Alright, and I will be waiting for you to come back in a few days." Historie said, and Noire nods heading on out of the basilicom, and then went HDD headed back towards Lastation.

She was back within a half hour and when she returned she went straight towards her room when she cancelled her HDD _"Well Warechu gave me a bit of info about Ubi, but if I want to know any more then I'd have to find Linda."_ Noire thought.

* * *

 _ **Nyx obtained Meditation Clothes (Given by Rei to Nyx in chapter 5)**_

* * *

 **So what did you all think, and I will address the other change that I made with this given chapter. Ultra and Hyper a separate dimension, but with how easy communicating is then they must be rather close the only thing being different was the time issue. So I figured when the Zero and Heart Dimensions drew close that it would affect the Ultra Dimension and actually help balance out the time issue along with Hyper Gamindustrui being reset. Anyways the time has come for another shout out question: In many of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games besides the CPU's many characters called Maker's are based off game companies except for one. What is the name of the Maker character named after a game franchise instead of a company? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the story. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart not me as I only own my OC Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, and this plot.**

 **And here's the answer to last chapter's question: Tekken is the name of the Maker character. So nice job The Lost Hokage and mattmoldawsky on getting it right.**

 **Now then Let's Make it Showy!**

* * *

In the ultra dimension for Nyx the next three hours flew by with relative ease as Nyx with the help of Noire was set up in one of the spare rooms in the basilicom.

"Thanks for letting me stay here sis. Really I mean it." Nyx said with a smile to Noire.

"It's no problem. You might be my other self's sister, but your still a CPU of Lastation." Noire said and both failed to notice Uni was watching them from the oher side of a cracked door.

Uni watched them and was getting a bit annoyed _"Noire isn't her sister she's mine! Mine! Mine! MINE! Thinks she can just come in and take here huh? Well I'll show her a thing or two."_ Uni thought to herself and headed off to her room.

"I'm sorry if Uni hasn't given you the warmest of welcome's. She isn't normally like this, but then again your kind of like another sister so I guess she must be jealous or something like that." Noire says to her.

"It's alright. I'm just glad that I could meet Uni." Nyx replied.

Noire bit her lip and sighs "I don't mean to pry, but last time I was in hyper dimension the CPU candidate of Lastation was Uni. Neptune never mentioned in the letter what happened, but something must have. What happened?" Noire asked and Nyx sighed and began to explain what she knew had happened.

Noire listened asking the occasional question as Nyx told her, and was soon finished "Two years after that I was born, and well it's been some time since." Nyx finished.

"Sounds like the other me has been through a lot." Noire said to her.

"Anyways I think Rei is actually staying here in Lastation right now. I'll have Uni take you to where she's staying." she then adds on.

"And you?" Nyx asked her.

Noire turned "I have some work to catch up on. I should be done by dinner." Noire says to her and Nyx nods. Noire then whistles and as if out of nowhere Uni appeared.

"What's up sis? Something I can do for you?" She asked a large smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah actually. I need you take take Nyx here to see Rei." Noire says and Uni's fake smile falters.

"That psycho! Why would Nyx here need to see that crazy bitch?!" Uni exclaimed and Noire turned to look at her with a frown.

"Language Uni." Noire says and Uni mumbles to herself and then looks to Nyx with a glare.

"Fine. I'll take her to the psycho." Uni says with a huff.

Nyx looks to Noire worried and Noire sighs shaking her head as Uni turns to leave "Come on. Let's get going." Uni says and Nyx follows after.

 _"Uni you better not do anything stupid."_ Noire thought as the two left, but as they go out Noire noticed Uni stopped a moment and stuck her foot out for Nyx to trip and fall.

Uni chuckles "Let me help you up there klutz." Uni said to her and Nyx mumbles as she was helped up.

Noire sighed and the two were soon gone.

 **=HDN=**

The two CPU candidates walked silently Uni occasionally looking over towards Nyx with a glare every now and then.

"...So...What's it like?" Uni asked in a huff.

Nyx looked over "Huh?" Nyx asked confused.

"The Lastation you come from idiot. What's it like?" Uni asked

Nyx rubs her head "It's sort of like yours here, but there are a few differences." Nyx says unsure what else to say.

"Really?" Uni asked in a deadpan tone actually hoping to find out more, but all she found out is that the CPU candidate of hyper dimension was perhaps a tad bit dumb.

 _"What kind of CPU candidate doesn't know anything about their nation?"_ Uni thought as they kept walking Uni failed to hear Nyx say that she wasn't even a year old yet.

"So umm...what's this Rei like?" Nyx asked and Uni looks away grinning to herself.

 _"This could be my chance. I lie to her, scare her, and then she goes home and leaves me and MY sister alone. Easy peasy lemon squeezy."_ Uni thought and gives a small chuckle.

"Oh your certainly in for it. She's an absolute monster! She'll probably kill you if you aren't strong enough to her liking." Uni says and saw Nyx start to sweat.

"In fact some say she's the one who tortured Planeptune's CPU and caused her drastic personality change whenever she goes HDD." Uni continued on and Nyx gives a visible gulp.

 _"Got her. I so so got her."_ Uni thought triumphant as she was mentally congratulating herself for scaring away Nyx.

"You know this is probably a bad idea. Let's head on back, grab that girl to get you home, and you can forget all about this." Uni says turning a smirk plastered on her face.

"N-No. I can handle this." Nyx says to her.

"What! Didn't you hear me? She's a monster. She tortured a CPU." Uni says completely surprised that Nyx wasn't wanting to turn tail.

"I've gone against one psycho already. Another doesn't bother me." Nyx says having calmed herself.

 _"OH COME ON!"_ Uni shouts in her thoughts as she groans loudly confusing Nyx a bit.

"Fine. Your funeral though." Uni muttered and lead them on.

They came to a smaller isolated section of Lastation "She lives somewhere around here. I have no clue where. Bye." Uni says and takes off before Nyx could call out to her.

A bit frustrated Nyx huffs "Sheesh. She has a serious problem." she muttered to herself and began to walk around trying to find this Rei that she had been told to find.

Nyx walked on and kept an eye out for Rei, but failed to notice the person ahead of her, and bumped into her.

Nyx fell back and landed on something hard as to her the world faded to black.

 **=HDN=**

Nyx groans as she woke up and felt an ice pack on the back of her head "Oh your finally awake. I'm so sorry that I bumped into you." a female voice said.

Nyx looks over to see a woman was now watching her. The woman was older than her looking to be in her mid twenties and had a slightly pale skin tone with long light blue hair and eyes. She was currently wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt, black shorts, similar colored leggings, and ankle high white boots with black laces. She had black glasses, and a strange horn like protrusion the the right side of her head.

"It's alright. I wasn't being careful." Nyx said and bites her tounge as she felt several _colorfully_ worded thoughts come to mind.

"Alright. So what are you doing here all on your own?" the woman asked and Nyx sighs.

"I'm actually looking for someone. Believe it or not I'm looking for one of the goddesses." Nyx told her.

The woman got up "Really. Well your going to wrong way then. Black Heart's basilicom is that way." She says pointing out the window toward the basilicom.

Nyx rubs her head "Umm...who I'm looking for actually isn't any of the ruling goddesses. Her name is Rei." Nyx said and the woman stiffens and started to sweat.

"R-Really? Why would y-you be looking for her?" She asked slightly nervous.

"Well I kind of have a problem." Nyx says starting to get up out of the bed and removed the ice pack.

"You see I'm not actually from here. I from somewhere called..." Nyx starts.

"The hyper dimension right?" the woman finished and Nyx nods.

"Yes. How did you know?" Nyx says looking the woman up and down, and then focused on the horn.

"Your Rei aren't you?" Nyx asked and the woman flinched.

She then sighs "Yes I am. I am Rei Ryghts." Rei says introducing herself.

Rei then bit her lip "So why are you looking for me? Are you here to punish me for something?" Rei asked and Nyx shakes her head.

"Then what?" Rei asked.

"Umm...actually it has to do with something Croire gave me." Nyx says unsure if Rei would know who she was talking about.

"WHAT! Croire wouldn't...actually she probably would, but still giving a little girl my power!" Rei says utterly surprised.

Nyx pouts "Hey! I'm not just some little girl. I happen to be the CPU candidate of Lastation back home thank you very much." Nyx says stomping a foot on the ground.

Rei stopped and looked at her "You are? That just makes it worse." she groaned.

"How?" Rei asked.

"Because I've seen what my power can do, but now I know why your here. You want my help" Rei says to her.

"So you think you could help me?" Nyx asked.

Rei nods "Yes, but we'll get started in the morning. So can you meet me here again early in the morning?" she asked Nyx.

"Sure." Nyx chirped.

"Thank you. Now you should head on back to wherever your staying." Rei says and Nyx chuckles.

"Yeah. Noire is probably throwing a fit about me right now." Nyx says and waves goodbye to Rei as she leaves.

 **=HDN=**

Some time prior Neptune had left Nyx in front of Lastation's basilicom and had headed for her home at the border between the two nations.

"You sure you want to do this Neptune? I mean it's been years." Croire says.

"Yeah your right. Mom could be dead or there could be something that fixed the whole time scenario and she's alive." Neptune says as in some far distant place someone screams in frustration at a Neptune yet again being meta.

"Anyways I'll just knock and find out." Neptune says when she arrived at her small old home.

Neptune knocks nervous waiting for the person inside to answer "Umm...hello." A little girl's voice says and Neptune was surprised by this.

It was a young girl who looked to be about nine or ten years old with the same colored hair as Neptune herself, but was probably longer as noted by her hair being kept up in a high ponytail by a yellow ribbon. She wore a deep purple blouse with navy blue trimming and tie around her neck. She also had a short navy blue skirt and had black stockings and purple boots.

"Hi." Neptune greeted as well.

A long distance away from them a small vortex opened and out walked a shadowed figured "Time to begin phase two." The figure says.

* * *

 **Now that was a bit of a long chapter huh? Looks like the figure from the previous chapter has finally arrived in Ultra Dimensions, and is about to continue on with there plan. Next chapter I think I will introduce Ultra Neptune's family and skip to the following day and the start of Nyx's training. Anyways shout out question time: In The Legend of Spyro series the main villain is primarily called The Dark Master. What is the Dark Master's real name? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and welcome back to my story, and as per usual...disclaimer. I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my OC's Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, Bushiroad (Bushi), and this plot.**

 **Now for that answer: The real name of The Dark Master is Malefor. So shout out to the one and only fireuser3 (despite getting the spelling wrong).**

 **So now without further ado Let's Make it Showy!**

* * *

In the ultra dimension Neptune was still staring at the young girl the two having greeted each other "Nepgear dear. Who is it at the door?" An older female voice called out.

"Some lady mommy. She looks like you though mommy." the young girl named Nepgear called out. The sound of a few dishes breaking was heard followed by running as a woman came into the room.

She was in her late thirties standing a bit taller than them She has dark liliac-purple colored hair that is kept in twin tail braid and long bangs frame her face and around her blue eyes. She wore rounded black hair clips that had a vibrant purple X on them. She wore a black tube top with grey and blue segments a black jacket and jean pants while she had knee high boots. The woman's name was Purple, and is the mother to ultra dimensions Neptune and apparently Nepgear.

"Uhh...hi mo..." Neptune started, but is hit by something in the face knocking her outside and into a tree.

Purple then walked out "Nepgear dear...please stay inside." She says looking back to her youngest with a smile.

"Yes mommy. I'll clean up your mess then finish my dishes." She says and closes the door as Neptune gets up.

"Sheesh mom. Now that really..." She started, but stopped when saw her mother glaring at her.

"Where have you been young lady?!" Purple exclaimed angry and Croire lets out a small squeak actually glad to be inside the Nep-Note at the moment.

 _"She'd probably tear my wings off if she saw me."_ Croire thought.

"Well you see mom..." Neptune start.

"You've been gone for years! YEARS Neptune! I even went and asked Lady Iris Heart for help, and even she couldn't find you!" Purple interupts angry.

"Okay maybe I should have left you a note or something before I started to hop dimen..." She starts then closes her mouth and noticing the sudden stop Purple's eyes narrowed.

"Started to hop what Neptune?" Purple asked borderline growling.

"Ahahaha...started to hop...dimensions..." Neptune replied nervously.

Purple blinked and then grabbed Neptune's ear "You irresponsible young lady! Do you realize what you put me through!" Purple said.

"Ow ow ow! Yes. I get it! I so get it!" Neptune says glancing towards inside.

"So you babysitting mom?" Neptune then decided to ask, and was rewarded by Purple twisting her ear.

"Your smarter than that Neptune. You heard her call me mommy." Purple said.

"Wait...what?! She's..." Neptune says eyes wide.

"Yes. She's your little sister, and her name is Nepgear." Purple tells her.

"Wow...I have a little sister." Neptune muttered, but then her ear was twisted again causing her great pain.

"Not so fast young lady. I suggest you keep your distance for now." She says to her.

Neptune pouts "Oh come on why mom? I want to spend time with my little sister." Neptune says.

Purple glares getting close to her daughters face "You abandoned the family Neptune. To gallivant to other dimensions, and didn't consider what it would do. So till I actually feel comfortable with you being around here then you aren't welcome here." Purple says and then something beeps and she takes out a small beeper.

"Your lucky that I'm needed at the guild so just for today I'll cut you a break. You have one day, and one day only with her." Purple says and heads off for the guild in Planeptune.

As for Neptune she went inside and was hearing the young Nepgear humming to herself as she came into the front room.

"So why was mommy mad at you big sis?" Nepgear asked surprising Neptune.

"B-Big sis?" She asked.

Nepgear beams "Yep. You are Neptune right? My big sister?" Nepgear then says hesitating at the end.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Neptune asked and Nepgear runs off coming back a few minutes later with a photo album.

"Mommy's photo album. She showed me you in them." Nepgear says as Neptune opened it. There were pictures in there of her mother Purple in her youth, and there was some of Neptune in her early teens.

Neptune looked at a picture of her younger self and chuckles noticing how back then her 'new' outfit she got when one of the pictures was taken looks exactly like what the little Neptune from Hyper Dimension wears.

"So you want to play something big sis?" Nepgear asked snapping her sisters attention away from the photo album and saw that Nepgear had hooked up a game console.

"You know what sure. It's been a long time since I could just sit down and play something." Neptune says and ruffles her little sisters hair who giggles

 _"You have one day, and one day only with her."_ The voice of her mother echoed and Neptune sighed.

She had done this to herself _"But is it right that Nepgear is the one who has to pay for my mistake?"_ Neptune thought because she knew in a way what her mother was doing would hurt Nepgear just as bad if not more.

 **=HDN=**

Hours would pass and the following day in Lastation Nyx woke up, but as she went to get up she noticed an instant change when she looked in the mirror of the room.

"What the hell?!" Nyx shouts noticing that someone had sloppily cut her hair that now it reached to just above her jawline.

Nyx grits her teeth unsure who would do this as meanwhile outside working on breakfast was Uni who hummed to herself happily.

Noire was out first in her usual attire as Uni served her her normal breakfast "So any plans for today sis?" Uni asked

"Well I don't want to really plan to much since Nyx will be here for two weeks. Plus I might need to be on standby in case she goes crazy." Noire says and Uni plastered a fake smile.

"Oh...so your going to help supervise her training." Uni said gritting her teeth in the process.

"Sort of. I don't plan on being there unless I really need to be." Noire says and Uni lets out a silent sigh, and the sound of doors opening an closing were heard and Uni snickers to herself.

 _"Oh can't wait to see this."_ Uni thought with anticipation as Nyx came into the room.

Uni noticed that while Nyx was wearing the same outfit from earlier her hair was now in ringlets off to the side kept in place by her hair clip.

"Good morning." Nyx said with a smile grabbing a plate and some food as Uni silently fumes.

"Like the new look Nyx." Noire said.

"Thank you. I thought while I was here I might change things up." Nyx said as Uni hit her head on the table unable to believe that yet again the girl somehow managed to turn the tables on her.

"Excuse me...I'm going to hang out with the other candidates today." Uni said getting up as Noire raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? I thought you said Rom and Ram didn't like hanging out together." Noire says to her.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to get them to make up. Good day." Uni says and promptly leaves slamming any door behind her when she left.

Noire sighs shaking her head "So I take it you'll be off to see Rei right?" she asked as Nyx dug into her food and nods to her.

"Look I won't be able to be there for the full time of your training, but I will if Rei requests it." She added on.

"Thanks sis." Nyx said with a smile as Noire nods as she was slowly starting to get use to the hyper dimension candidate calling her sis.

"I should go. Don't want to keep Rei waiting." Nyx says and cleans her plate before leaving waving at Noire.

It took Nyx a bit of time to reach the isolated section again, but when she got there Rei was waiting.

"Good morning." Rei said as she was clad in an outfit similar to that of what she was holding and handed to Nyx.

"What's this for?" Nyx asked.

"Well for what we're going to do today you'll want to be in something much more suitable than what your in." Rei told her and Nyx nods going inside and changed into the outfit she gave.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" Nyx asked.

"We'll be going to Planeptune to meditate." Rei says as Nyx gives her a questioning look.

Rei sighs "Even after I gave that large portion of my power to Croire I began to work on ways to keep it more...balanced so to say. That way if I ever decided to reclaim it there would be a high chance I wouldn't lose myself to it." Rei says to her.

"So did meditating help you?" Nyx asked.

"A bit. Once I got the hang of it that is." Rei told her then shakes her head.

"Anyways we are getting off topic. We'll be jogging to Planeptune, and then going somewhere Historie prepared for meditation training." Rei then tells her.

Before Nyx could say or do anything Rei began to jog away Nyx following after her pace a bit slower so she was behind Rei.

The two would do this for nearly an hour jogging straight through a slightly dangerous place as they headed for Planeptune.

While Rei was still able to go by the time they reached Planeptune's gates Nyx was tuckered out and collapsed right outside them.

Rei walked over "Don't tell me your already tired." She says with a frown.

"Leave me alone." Nyx muttered and Rei frowns.

"Get up..." Rei said flatly.

"Don't wanna..." Nyx replied.

"I said get up maggot!" Rei says her tone slightly dark and creepy enough to scare Nyx into getting up.

 _"I still got it."_ Rei thought as they headed for the large different looking tower that is Planeptune's basilicom. They were allowed in, and almost instantly Rei was approached by a smaller looking version of Historie and Rei talked to her while Nyx glanced around.

"Thank you very much Miss Historie." Rei says as the two drew close to Nyx.

"It's no problem. Now if you'll both just follow me." Historie says to them and leads them to the temple part of the basilicom.

"Should we really be here? Isn't this the temple?" Nyx asked.

Historie nods "I see no problem with it, and Plutia rarely even comes to the temple. You may use it for your training, and I hope that it helps young Nyx with her goal." Historie says and leaves.

As she left Rei set down a bag she had been carrying and began pulling a few things out. Primarily mats, candles, incense with a incense burner, and a lighter for the candles and incense. Nyx stepped back as Rei set the things up for them a mat on both sides with the candles and incense burner set between them.

Rei sat down her legs crossed and motioned for Nyx to join her and she did the same "So umm..." Nyx started and Rei held up a hand silencing her.

"Okay Nyx I would like you to listen and do exactly what I say. Meditation is about finding your center and finding peace within yourself." Rei says as Nyx stays quiet.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and focus on nothing." She says and Nyx gives her a quizzical look.

"I don't see how this will help." Nyx muttered doing what she was told. Well at least half of it as she was still to focused on how ridiculous this was, and seeing that Nyx wasn't relaxed yet Rei sighs.

"Whatever you thinking stop. No focus. Just let yourself go." Rei told her. After ten minutes Rei smiled thinking Nyx was getting it as she seemed to have relaxed, but then she collapsed on the side and snored and Rei face palms.

One cold bucket of water later, and a quick reset they got ready to do it a third time "Now just relax, and let your mind go blank." Rei repeated.

This process was repeated for two hours, and nothing seemed to be working. It was then during what Rei decided would be their final attempt for the day that she saw signs of it starting to work.

She saw a blue glow around Nyx, and felt her familiar power start to radiate from her "Good Nyx. Now what your feeling is..."

 _ **"Histoire, Rei. Please come to my location."**_ Historie says over an intercom interrupting Rei and snapping Nyx back to reality as the glow around her faded.

The two went towards where Historie was and walked in "Y-You called for us Historie?" Rei said.

"We were in the middle of meditating Histoire. Is something the matter?" Nyx asked a bit shaken up by Historie calling for them.

"Actually no. Someone want's to talk to you Nyx." Historie says and Nyx was confused and turned when Historie pointed to a screen and Nyx turns seeing her Noire.

"Sis!" Nyx says smiling widely at her sister as Rei stayed off to the side out of sight.

 _ **"Hey Nyx. How are you doing?"**_ Hyper Noire asked returning the smile.

"Could be better, but it's good to hear from you sis." Nyx said.

Hyper Noire sighed _**"I'm sorry I sent you there Nyx. It must be tough given how long it's been."**_ she says as Nyx looks at her confused as it hadn't even been two days yet

"Uhh...It actually hasn't been that long." Nyx says to her as Noire then got confused.

 _ **"Huh? But it should have been almost four months now."**_ Noire said confusing Nyx even more.

"I can explain that. You see in multi dimensional space the Hyper and Ultra dimensions are close enough to be neighbors. A little over eight years ago there was an anomaly that occurred." Ultra Historie said.

"Oh you mean when those unknown dimensions began moving right?" Rei asked from where she was

"Right. Well as they drew closer seeming to be headed for Hyper Dimension it actually affected the time difference between our dimensions. Even when they were put back to normal our time was affected. It is still fast, but only just to the point that one year in your dimension equals two years here." Ultra Historie explained.

 _ **"So Nyx has only been there a little over a day?"**_ Noire stated.

"Yes she has, and I am doing my best to help her." Rei stated from off screen.

Nyx giggles "Though you were pretty nervous about it at first." Nyx states.

"I have my reasons." Rei stated keeping out of view.

Noire sighs _**"Hey. You just take care of her okay Rei?"**_ Noire asked.

"I-I will." Rei says to her.

Noire sighs _**"Hey I should get going. I'll check back up with you in a few days Nyx. Is that alright?"**_ Noire asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine sis." Nyx promised her and waves as the screen vanished as Nyx smiles.

She then looked back to Rei "So are we not going to continue the training?" Nyx asked and Rei nods.

Nyx rubs her head "I'm sorry. I guess you just wasted your time one me." Nyx said.

Rei shook her head "No oh no I certainly haven't. Before we were called here I could see and feel it. You were tapping into my power." Rei says to her.

She then rubs her chin "I'd recommend trying meditation nightly. It could prove to help you, but once you yourself are able to start feeling my power let me know as soon as you do. Even if it's the middle of the night." Rei says to Nyx.

"Alright, but is there anything else can do?" Nyx asked.

Rei nods "There is, but not today. Meet me tomorrow Nyx, and please ask Lady Black Heart to come to. Tomorrow might be dangerous." Rei says to her.

 _"For me that is. If she wants to learn to control it she has to lose control first."_ Rei thought.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Nyx said taking off for Lastation in a brisk jog.

Historie looked to Rei "You aren't intending anything dangerous tomorrow are you?" Histoire asked eyes narrowed frowning at her.

"N-Not to dangerous. Except for maybe me." Rei says and then sighs.

"And actually I need a favor." She added on

"Oh :) sure. What is it that you need?" Historie asked.

"Actually for tomorrow I need...I need Plutia's help." Rei said.

Historie gives a look of complete and utter horror to Rei, and began to wonder exactly what she had planned for tommorow if she wanted Plutia involved.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done and over with. Now I know there was very little action, but setup had to been done given whatever Rei has in mind for the next day of Nyx's training. Then again it does involve Plutia so very likely we might be seeing fighting or even something worse. Anyways shout out question time: What is the name of the two characters being added in Sonic Mania Plus (please include species they are)? Well until next time this has been decode9!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I say at the start of every chapter Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my OC Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, along with this plot.**

 **To answer last chapters question: Mighty, and Ray (Armadillo and Squirrel respectively). So congrats to a Guest reviewer and jmcdavid for getting it right. Now then...Let's Make it Showy!**

* * *

The following day came as Nyx got herself ready getting into her meditation clothes and went out to have breakfast with Noire, and possibly Uni.

Yet when she came out towards the kitchen she saw that it was yet again only Noire "Where did Uni go to?" Nyx asked Noire.

Noire sighed "She's went off to Leanbox. Something about trying to make a peace offering between Ram and Rom." Noire said shaking her head.

Nyx bit her lip "Okay what happened exactly between them?" Nyx asked Noire.

"No clue Nyx. Rom, Ram, and Blanc won't talk about it, but whatever happened resulted in Ram leaving Lowee for Leanbox." Noire explained and Nyx nods then recalled what Rei asked her the other day.

"Noire. Rei actually wanted me to mention that she wanted you to come to the training today." Nyx says and finished eating.

Noire thought and nods "Well since she requested me I will gladly join." Noire said and the two headed off headed towards Rei's home.

The two got their and Rei was out and waiting "G-Good morning Nyx, and you to Lady Noire." Rei greets the two of them a bit unsettled.

"Hello Rei. So what exactly do you have planned for yourself and Nyx today?" Noire greeted him.

Rei takes Noire off to the side in order to tell Noire what she was doing "I know you may not approve of it, but I was going to take Nyx out to an open area near here. I...I'm going to have her fight Plutia." Rei says.

Noire pales slightly "You're crazy! Do you know what she'll do to her?!" Noire says.

"Y-Yes I know, but well...I have to push her." Rei says knowing that Noire wouldn't like it what else she was planning.

"I...I want to force her to transform. I want her to lose control Noire." Rei added on.

"And how is that a good idea!" Noire says fiercly.

"Becuase if she even has a fraction of the strength I possessed then she needs to learn just how destructive it is, and what it can possibly do when she's not in control." Rei said.

"Again. How is it that a good idea?!" Noire says.

Rei sighs "Because then she'll actually think, and she won't be taken in by her own power. She won't...she won't end up killing anyone." Rei says thinking back because that had been what she had done in the past which resulted in the fall of Tari.

Noire went silent at this eyes closed "I see, and while I can't understand what you been through I understand what it is your trying to teach her." Noire says, and the three then headed off towards the area Rei had picked out for the training that day.

It was a wide open field several rocks around, and it had a steep incline meaning that battle on it would be a fair challenge.

"So are we sparring today?" Nyx asked preparing to summon her gunblade.

Rei nods "Yes, but it won't be Noire or myself you'll be fighting. I asked someone much more...suited for this situation." Rei says to Nyx confusing the hyper dimension candidate.

"Hi Noire." A sleepy sounding yet slightly energetic voice called out drawing out Noire's name as said female shivered.

From the top of the hill Nyx saw someone that reminded her a lot of Neptune. She looked to be a pre-teen with fair pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is almost waist length when it wasn't being kept in a very thik/big braid held with pastel pink frilled ribbons while wild messy bangs framed her face.

Her outfit was a bit odd as it consisted of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a multi piece belt with a purple piece in the middle. Her dress has small sleeves with button clasps which made it look like a pair of overalls. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that longs longer in back, and opened in the middle. She also wears pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers looking more like she was ready to sleep than spar.

"H-Hi Plutia. It's good to see you." Noire said slightly frightened as she knew what would be coming later, and honestly she was scared out of her wits.

Nyx blinked then looked to Noire and Rei giving them a look it's mean understood "Oh I am serious Nyx. Plutia here is going to be your sparring partner." Rei says.

Plutia looked at them confused "Sparring? I thought you invited me out to have play Rei." Plutia says

Instantly Rei turned her attention to Plutia "I-I guess I did if that's what Historie told you. Tell you what you fight and have fun with Nyx here, and then we'll play at the basilicom later. That okay?" Rei asked and Plutia pouts.

"Alright, but only if you promise." Plutia said.

"I promise." Rei says.

Noire pats Nyx's shoulder "Good luck, and don't worry I'll step in in case things get a little to uncomfortable for you." Noire says confusing Nyx.

"Huh?" She asked and almost instantly Noire and Rei were hiding behind the nearest and largest rock in the area.

Nyx summoned her gunblade as Plutia just held a...Neptune plush _"Her weapon...is a plush toy..."_ Nyx thought confused.

"...Alright...I'm gonna do it..." Plutia said as a purple pink light began to cover her the tell tale sign of a CPU about to transform.

 _"Okay so she's a CPU. That'll put us on fair ground."_ Nyx thought.

To Nyx it wasn't like Plutia was an insane incredibly strong CPU.

...

...

...

Right?

 **=HDN=**

Uni finished up making what she hoped would be a good peace offering that would make the twins _finally_ make up with each other and make this little argument go away.

 _"I wish I knew what had happened, but they still refuse to even tell me."_ Uni thought to herself as she came out to the room of the Leanbox basilicom.

The two other candidates that were there just stared at each other one of them was glaring at the other.

The one that was glaring wore a red ribbon that kept her long light brown hair up in a ponytail. She wore a light green silky neck scarf that transitions to yellow at the edges and is held by a silver five petal flower pin.

She wore a sleeveless seafoam green kimono held with a red obi and string while underneath it she wore a sleeveless white shirt. She also wears white shorts that have diamond holes in them while on her arms she wears green and yellow finger less glows while near the right glove was a small frog like accessory on it. The kimono and ribbon were decorated with gold shuriken patterns and has light brown outlines on the edges. She also wore footwear that was a mix of flip flops and boots with a similar color scheme to the rest of her outfit. This was ultra dimensions Ram, former CPU candidate of Lowee, and current CPU candidate of Leanbox.

The other was Rom of the ultra dimension. She wore mostly the same thing as what Rom from the hyper dimension wore, but her coat was a bit heavier and thicker with fur lining, but she wasn't wearing it at the moment as she was in her more formal outfit.

"So how you two been?" Uni asked the two.

"Doing just fine." Ram answered plainly and Uni sighs knowing what might be coming next.

"You need to come home Ram." Rom says calmly and Ram huffs.

"And be ignored by the ironing board? No thank you. Also Leanbox is my home now, and Vert is my sister. I'm not abandoning her." Ram said to her.

Rom frowns "Why not? Thunder tits stole you so you wouldn't be abandoning her." Rom growls and Uni looks at Rom surprised. Hearing her use the name Blanc called Vert was surprising.

Ram gets up "Don't call her that! She at least makes time for me, and actually looks out for me!" Ram shouts.

"Uhh...Okay calm down you two." Uni tries to calm them as Rom gets up.

"Oh and Blanc didn't?!" Rom challenged with a glare.

"Do I even need to say anything to that Miss Magic?" Ram retorts with a smirk.

"Okay this perhaps is a bit unnecessary. Come on cake will be done in a few..." Uni says

"Why you..." Rom started.

"You and I both know what happened that day!" Ram says slamming her hands on the table they were sitting at as her glare hardened.

"It was an accident! She didn't see you!" Rom countered.

"That a load of bull and you know it! I was in plain sight! She couldn't have missed me unless she was blind!" Ram retorts as Uni gets between the two.

"Okay you two please just sit down. Come on I came here with Rom since today is a special day for you both. Today is your birthday so just put aside whatever happened." She says to them and the two sigh.

"Fine." the two says as both cross their arms.

 _"Doesn't mean I have to like it though."_ Both of them thought as Uni goes back to the kitchen to check on the cake, and wasn't surprised to see Vert there.

She wore a seafoam green dress with a white frill and black neck-piece unlike that of the hyper dimensions Vert.

"How's it going with my sister and dear Rom?" Vert asked.

Uni groans "Those two are getting to be near impossible. They looked ready to start brawling with one another." she tells them.

"Oh dear. Well I'm glad your here as a mediator. Considering her reaction to seeing Blanc came here to." Vert said and shakes her head.

Uni nods "It's to bad that Noire couldn't come. I was so hoping she might be able to knock some sense into those two. Or at the least get them to talk about what happened." Vert added on and Uni frowned.

"Well she's busy with her other _sister_. So of course she wouldn't be coming." Uni said sourly which Vert took notice of.

"Hmm...Uni I know this might sound intrusive, but perhaps aren't you being a tad bit harsh? I mean after all she's in a way a little sister to you even if she's not from this dimension." Vert pointed out to her.

Uni huffs "No I'm not. She's nothing but an idiotic know nothing little girl with the power of a psychotic goddess. In no way do I consider her my sister." She says stomping her foot in annoyance.

Vert nods "I see. Well I cannot change your mind Uni, but that possessiveness of yours isn't exactly very becoming of you. Not to mention it might cause issues." Vert said and the two then worked on finishing up the cake for the two as in the other room Blanc was reading a book and thinking, and in the main room the two candiates were having a stare down.

 **=HDN=**

There was several loud explosions and bursts of fire passed by as Rei and Noire crawled changing cover, and joining them was Neptune.

"Okay if I knew that this was going to happen I would have stayed at the hotel room I rented in Lastation." Neptune said.

"Let me just say I blame you for this." Noire says to Rei.

"I-I'm sorry. I had predicted things may get out of hand, but this is certainly even more than I thought." Rei said as all three peeked over looking at the transformed CPU's.

Black Sister Nyx consumed by her power lunged at the transformed Plutia her blade covered in azure flames.

As for Plutia she was in her HDD also known as Iris Heart. Iris Heart hair was a darker color looking purple and seems to have lengthened somewhat as well as being pulled out of the braid it was kept in. Her bangs remained the same, and while her eyes remain the same shade of pink the were much more squinted.

She wore a black tank top bustier like piece with very thin straps and button like pieces that have multiple holes in the center as well as strips of pink running across some sections. She also wore a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it. There was small strips on the top connecting to her bikini like bottom piece while she also had almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces. Finally she wore long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the out piece. She also wears pink and black thin earnings. She was wielding a broad bladed katana.

The two were really going at it as the two blades clashed and Black Sister Nyx leaped back gathering fire at the tip and letting loose a large stream of flame that raced towards Iris Heart. She simply flew up to avoid it.

"My my. Aren't you a naughty girl setting things on fire. It's almost like you don't like playing with me." Iris Heart coed at the transformed candidate who wasn't really listening as she rushed forward at Iris Heart.

She dodged and took this opportunity to make a few quick strikes leaving behind purple line afterimages in the shape of a V and a small explosion occurred tossing the candidate back a bit.

Getting up Black Sister Nyx held out her weapon and focused before letting loose several quick shots from her gunblade. Not anticipating her attack Iris Heart was hit by each and ever one, and Iris Heart mutters a Heal spell to heal her.

Black Sister Nyx got in close the barrel of the gunblade as smoke began to come out of the barrel. She held it out when she got close and let loose three large fireballs which she barely avoided two, but the third and final hit her.

Iris Heart began to fall, but grabbed Black Sister Nyx and the two fell into the ground with enough force to cause a small crater causing a large cloud of dust to form.

When it cleared Iris Heart had pinned down a beaten and struggling Black Sister Nyx. Seeing this Noire decided to step in before anything else would happen as she transformed into a more gray styled Black Heart.

"Okay that's enough Plutia. Play time is over." Black Heart said.

"Aww...and just when we we're getting to the fun part." Iris Heart says seductively to Black Sister Nyx and Black Heart frowns.

"Plutia...I'm warning you." Black Heart says and Iris Heart gets up.

"Alright alright. No need to be that way. Or do I need to give you favorite lesson again?" Iris Heart says as the other CPU pales and the young candidates HDD was released.

Iris Heart and Black Heart returned to normal as Noire went to check on her "...Okay she's fine. That power really took it's toll." Noire said as Rei and Neptune came out of their hiding spots.

It took a few minutes and Nyx woke up and looked around "What...happened?" Nyx asked.

"What do you recall?" Rei asked.

"I was fighting Plutia in her HDD. I recall her saying something, and then...the rest is blurry." Nyx said and she saw all the damage.

"Is this from our fight?" Nyx asked nervously.

Rei nods "Mostly from you though." Rei says and Nyx was surprised and slightly scared.

Rei helped her get up "You lost control and without Noire here me and Neptune could have been hurt." she continues on.

Nyx shivers at the thought of that "I...I'm sorry." Nyx said.

"No need to be. I wanted Plutia to transform, and push you to the point of losing control. That way you can see and understand just how powerful even a CPU candidate can be." Rei said surprising her.

"What!? Why?" Nyx asked.

"That way you'd learn." Noire tells her.

Nyx stopped and began to ponder on what Rei wanted her to learn as Rei checks up on everyone. Nyx's eyes fell on Neptune and she winces.

 _"Plutia, Rei, and Noire are CPU's just like me so even if they get hurt they can recover easier than most. This Neptune is one hundred percent human. If I used all that power then..."_ Nyx shivered and realized just how easily she could kill a human if she was out of control.

Rei noticed how Nyx looked at Neptune and looks away letting out a sigh _"Looks like she learned her lesson. Now she'll be more careful and actually think before using her power recklessly."_ she thought

"Well I think that's more than enough excitement for today." Noire says and Nyx nods in agreement.

"Aww...but what about playing with me?" Plutia asked teary eyed.

Rei sighed "I promised you, and I'll still play with you. So let's head for Planeptune shall we Plutia?" Rei asked her.

"Yay! Play play play!" Plutia says and the two headed off towards Planeptune as Noire and Nyx headed for Lastation.

After returning Nyx decided to spend the next few hours before dinner meditating trying to feel her/Rei's power. She thought she had it yesterday, but she wasn't sure as Historie had called them before Rei could continue.

A hour or so would pass, and the sounds of a door slamming closed broke her out of her meditation. Deciding to check out what the source of the sound was Nyx got up and left her room which she saw Uni.

"Oh hey Uni. Welcome back." Nyx says to her.

"Thanks..." Uni muttered annoyed and headed off.

 _"She's probably going towards the training field."_ Nyx thought recalling the brief tour that this dimensions Noire gave her.

Nyx sighs and thinks about doing the same all things considered. Outside of her adrenaline filled focused shots or her large flame attacks she wasn't all that good of a shot.

"Maybe Uni could give me some tips." Nyx muttered to herself, and followed after her. Despite what her initial thoughts as well as Uni's cold behavior she actually agreed to give Nyx some pointers and advice.

* * *

 **Hey all that's the end of this chapter. I really enjoyed this one especially introducing the final two ultra dimension candidates along with the other issue that has been occurring between them. Oh and I also brought in Plutia which is...good I think...maybe...possibly.**

 **I'm moving on to the shout out question before I think to deeply about my choices: In Uncharted 4 A Thief's End there is a part where Nathan/you the player are playing a classic PS1 era game. What is the name of the game that Nathan/you the player are playing? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys welcome to yet another chapter of the story, but as per usual I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia. It belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own the plot, Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, and Bushi.**

 **To answer laster chapters question: Crash Bandicoot. So congrats to jmcdavid for getting it right. Anyways...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

In the hyper dimension the following day had come as Noire prepared herself for the day. After not getting much out of Warechu the other day she was still a bit disapointed, but talking to Nyx had helped cheer her up.

 _"Though with today it's likely either her fourth or fifth day there. She probably wishes I was there."_ Noire thought as her phone rang, and picking it up a screen pops up with Neptune on it.

 _ **"Good morning Lonely Heart. How's it going?"**_ Neptune asked smiling as always and Noire groans.

"This better be important Neptune because I swear..." Noire started.

 _ **"Woah woah woah. Chill Noire. I actually do have something imprtant to tell you. Besides possibly scaring a little rat turns out you left before he could give you something important."**_ Neptune tells Noire who was now stuttering in embarrassment.

Noire's phone then beeped and she saw that it was a number "What is this Neptune?" She asked the liliac haired girl.

 _ **"A phone number. You know what you use to call others."**_ Neptune says and Noire gives Neptune a glare as the girl laughed.

"I know what a phone number is. Who's is it?" Noire asked.

 _ **"Who else? It belongs to Under...Linda."**_ Neptune said.

Noire looked at her suspiciously "You already tried calling her when you got the number didn't you?" Noire asked.

 _ **"Yep, and it's definetly her. Apparently her's is a old model so there's only audio. Made her pretty mad by just staying silent."**_ Neptune said.

"Thank's Neptune. Maybe now we'll get some answers." Noire said.

 _ **"Yep. Well I got to go Noire. I'll meet you at the next plot convenient area."**_ Neptune said before hanging up and Noire rolled her eyes having expected Neptune to say something like that.

Noire left the room and headed for her office and began to set up a trance before proceeding to call the number given to her, and it picked up for a few second before hanging up. Though those few seconds were enough time to get a very very little trace.

"Hmm...So she's in Leanbox huh? Well then it looks like that is were I am going." Noire says to herself, and she printed out a picture of what she knew Linda/Underling had last looked like.

 **=HDN=**

Noire flew to Leanbox, and unexpectedly Neptune had transformed into Purple Heart and joined her part way through the flight "You know her number should have actually given away where she lived. You shouldn't have needed to run a trace." Purple Heart states plainly.

"Huh?" Black Heart not understanding.

"Only Leanbox has phone numbers starting with 000." Purple Heart said and Black Heart realized this before muttering to herself about how she was actually right.

 _"I know that as I normally am I'm portrayed as an airhead or not so smart most of the time, but even I know that."_ Purple Heart thought.

They landed in Leanbox and returned to normal as Vert came to greet them "Hello Neptune, Noire." Vert greeted.

"Hey Vert! How's it hanging." Neptune says with a wide smile.

"Neptune. We're here for some serious if you remember." Noire reminded.

"That is true, and everything is fine Neptune. I actually just finished a raid in record time." Vert says and the three goddesses began walking.

"Neptune told me that Miss Linda lived here in Leanbox before she called you Noire. So I did run a search, and turns out there is a single Linda who lives here, and is the proper age estimated." Vert said, and leads them towards the address she had found and memorized after doing her search.

They came to a small and simple apartment complex and the three go to one of the apartments and Vert knocks "Yeah yeah I'm coming." A young woman's voice said.

The one who opens the door was a grey skinned shoulder blade length green haired woman wearing a zip up grey mouse themed hoodie and black shorts. She is in fact former ASIC member Linda, but unfortunately is better known as Underling.

At the site of three goddesses her eyes widen "Fuck!" she shouts and slams the door shut.

Noire summons her weapon "Noire. It would be rather rude for you to do that." Vert said.

"But..." She started, but then Vert summons her spear and hits the door with enough force to easily knocking it off it's hinges.

"Me on the other hand well..." Vert says and smiles before all three walk in and saw Linda scrambling for the back window trying to open it.

"Come on! Open you damn stupid thing!" She says and then feeling a cold chill slowly turns and saw all three there unarmed arms crossed slightly annoyed.

"Uhh...long time no see right? You all are looking very lovely." Linda says nervously.

Noire sighs "Look we're not her to bust you on anything or get revenge if that's what you think." Noire told her as Linda seemed to relax a tad bit.

"Yeah. We're just here to ask you about someone named Ubi." Neptune says, and almost instantly Linda's panic returned and then some.

"That crazy bitch is still alive!" Linda says absolutely scared.

Vert approached calmly and embraced her "Now now calm down. Let's sit down, and you can explain yourself." Vert said to soothe her.

Vert's action actually seemed to work, and they went back out all sitting down and Linda seemed calm yet still was just as nervous.

"So according to Warechu you knew Linda." Vert mentioned to her.

"Yeah I knew the chick. She was part of ASIC, but wasn't really a major part of it compared to myself or Warechu." Linda says and waited for them to say something about her being an underling.

"So she was just like...a background character?" Neptune asked.

Linda was a bit surprised by them not bringing up what she thought, but nods "Yeah, and honestly she was crazy. When she got a taste of that power well...she became addicted." Linda said.

"Well with power like that it's no surprise." Noire says to her.

Linda shivers "You don't know the half of it. She began talking to me about how she was going to take the Deity of Sins power, and make herself into the new one." Linda told them.

"Wait. She was to take the power? How was she going to do that?" Vert asked.

Linda shrugged "How the hell should I know? After all those candidates did I decided to head home, and haven't seen her since." Linda told them, and they believed her seeing that she really had no need to actually lie.

"Look I've got a good life now. I haven't broke a law in years, and I've come clean." Linda then says.

Neptune nods "Yeah we get it. You want us gone right?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah. So if you'd mind." Linda says and they get up and the three goddesses were about to leave.

"Wait. You sounded surprised that she was alive...so what made you think she was dead?" Noire asked.

"Lab explosion not long after you four got free. Her body wasn't found so thought she got turned to ashes." Linda informed them and closed the door.

As they left Linda observed them and sighs "Sounds like Ubi is around...great." She muttered to herself, and went to her closet bringing out her pipe.

"Better to be safe then sorry." She tells herself.

As they left the three goddesses discussed what they had found out "Sounds like even Linda who was around her the most thought she was crazy." Neptune said.

"You think? Crazy woman wants to become the new deity of sin." Noire says to them and thinks.

"So what should we do now?" Vert asked.

"Well best we could do is try and find Ubi." Noire said.

"I love a good game of hide and seek." Neptune says a bit excited.

 _"Okay found more about Ubi. Now to find her."_ Noire thought.

 **=HDN=**

In ultra dimension a figure in solid black with a hood over her head watched Lowee's capital from a distance a headset peeking out of said hood "This is Agent 91421. I am about to make my move." she reported.

 _"A little more time, and then they'll be dead."_ she thought.

* * *

 **That's the end of yet another chapter, and now we learn more about what Ubi's own personal goals may be as well as more background. We also got a reintroduction to Linda who seriously is in the need of a return since MK2/Re:Birth 2. We also got a return to hyper dimension and are seeing what has been going on since some time has passed. Now for the shout out question: Megaman is a series featuring many different spin off's. So besides the original what are the spin off series that have happened (only need to mention one of them not all)? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As per usual I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory, and Compile Heart. I only own the plot, Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, and Bushi/Ultra Bushi.**

 **To answer last chapters question: X, Zero, ZX, Legends, Battle Network, Starforce. So nice job to jmcdavid getting it right. Now then...Let's Make it Showy!**

* * *

Nyx had been given a few days off after the battle with Plutia and herself going out of control which gave her time to rest, and not to mention time to think.

After those few days Rei came to the Basilicom along with Neptune "Good morning Nyx, Uni, and you as well Noire." Rei says politly to the three.

"Morning teacher." Nyx greets.

"Hi Rei." Noire says.

"Hi." Uni said plainly.

"Hey don't I get a greeting?" Neptune says with a pout and Nyx laughs.

"Morning to you to Neptune. How is everything going?" Nyx asked.

Neptune rubbed her head "Outside of the issues with my mother...pretty good." Neptune says as she was truthfully missing her little sister.

"I-I actually came here b-because I-I thought about where w-we could go for you f-final days of training." Rei says to them.

Nyx looked at her curious and nods to her "Okay. So where are we going?" Nyx asked.

"Lowee. I-I feel that it would be s-safer there. T-There are also more places we could g-go to for the training." Rei said to them.

"Hmm...She's got a point actually, but after last time I don't feel safe with Rei just going with you." Noire said.

"Aww come on..." Nyx says and Noire smirked.

"So just in case me and Neptune are coming along." Noire added on.

"Yeah Noire and me...wait..what!" Neptune says looking to Noire in surprise.

"Yeah your coming to. You need to get your mind off whatever the hell is bothering you." Noire tells her.

Uni gets up "Well I'm coming to. I actually promised Rom that I'd be coming that way today." she told them.

"W-Wait! If we're all going then w-who will take care of Lastation?" Rei asked them.

Noire waves a hand "Already have that handled. Came up with something to handle that within my first week as CPU." Noire says to her.

To say that it was true was an understatement as she had found someone and appointed them as her oracle. A young woman by the name of Mina who had apparently moved to Lastation from Lowee. She was a hard worker if not a tad bit of a recluse, but she always managed to get the job done whenever Noire wasn't in the condition to work or something else of importance came up.

"O-Oh...well then I am grateful that you to be coming." Rei says to Noire giving a small bow.

"It's no problem Rei. I just think I should be there in case any more of your training gets...out of hand." Noire said, and then walks over to the phone to call Blanc.

"Let me just make a call to Blanc. She'll probably allow us to at her basilicom." She then added on, and after a few minutes of talking she got off, and during that time Nyx went into her temporary room to get changed recalling Lowee back home.

When she came out she was wearing a thick cyan coat with white fur along the neckline and hood which had a knee long cloak going down it. She also wore white snow boots, thicker gloves, and snow pants. While it was simple the long cloak, fur, and slightly elegant look to it gave off the slight feeling of royalty.

"Blanc will allow us to stay." Noire says, and then they head out as Nyx, Noire, and Uni transform.

Uni's CPU form looked a lot like that of Noire's, but her hair was let down, and she wore a grey one piece with a d-pad looking chest piece as well as shorter gloves and boots with matching d pad symbols on them.

"I'll take Rei. Can the two of you handle carrying Neptune?" Black Heart asked them.

"Sure." Black Sister Uni says her voice sounding a bit more mature.

"Yep." Black Sister Nyx agreed as the two got on either side of Neptune and lifted her between them.

Black Heart flew behind Rei and grabbed her under her shoulders, and flew up as the two headed out towards Lowee.

 **=HDN=**

It took them a little bit, but the eventually arrived and Nyx saw an instant difference between the two Lowee's. While the one back home look like a magical land ripped right out of a fairy tail the Lowee of this dimension had a different cultural feel to it. There were tall towers, small buildings, and even open air shops as well as restaurants.

Noire headed for the tallest structure there which Nyx assumed to be the basilicom of this dimension, and looking to her side she noticed that Neptune's teeth were slightly chattering. The five landed, and headed inside which two of them began to rub there hands together to warm themselves up as the other three transformed back to normal.

"Oh hello Noire. I thought you all would make it." A soft voice called out that Nyx recogonized. While Blanc looked and dressed mostly the same the difference that could tell them apart here was that this Blanc had splashes of red to her clothing and hat.

"Hi Blanc, and I'm sorry for just dumping this on you." Noire says, and Blanc shakes her head. At this time Uni took off to go and see Rom.

"It's not a problem, and I understand why you decided to come here." Blanc tells her, and looks at Nyx looking the hyper dimension CPU Candiate over.

Nyx froze up at this a bit, but relaxed as her gaze went off her "Though I am glad you are here for more than one reason." Blanc said.

"Huh? Is there something going on Blanc?" Neptune asked.

Steps were heard as someone came walking in "There has been a threat made on the CPU's life Neptune." a female said and Neptune groans.

"Hi mom." Neptune says with a fake smile as Purple came walking into the room.

"...Honestly I'm not surprised your related, but it's as Purple says. There was a threat made on my life." Blanc says taking out a letter.

It simply said _"I'm watching you, beware. The walls have eyes and ears."_ at this the group let out a collective shiver.

"So I notified the guild. In response they decided to send out there best agent to guard me." Blanc told them and Purple nods.

Neptune frowned "If your here mom...then who's watching Nepgear?" Neptune asked an edge to her tone.

Purple glared crossing her arms "Oh an old friend of mine. She caused trouble some time ago, but the goddesses helped reform her. She's a rather brilliant farmer. Eggplants seem to be her specialty." Purple says and Neptune could feel her stomach curn at the mention of eggplants.

 _"Makes me think of Arbore for some reason. Then again she look like a giant purple eggplant herself."_ Neptune thought as far away at her house the Arfoire of that dimension let out a sneeze as she watched over and was playing a board game with little Nepgear.

"That aside..." Blanc starts as the sliding door opens.

"Hello Blanc! Everyone!" A cheerful female called out and the entire group minus Nyx, Neptune, and Purple surpressed a groan as Vert and Ram came walking in.

"What the hell are you..." Blanc starts then stops when Vert clears her throat tilting her head in the direction of Ram who was giving Blanc a death glare.

Blanc calms down and looks at them "What are you doing here Vert? It's unusual for you both to be here." She asked the rest just as interested.

"Well the last few weeks have been a bit hard, and my oracle suggested that I take a vacation. I thought you might enjoy our company." Vert said and Ram mumbled to herself arms crossed and looked away.

Nyx looked at Ram _"Yep that's Ram, but she's certainly different. Then again expecting them to be the same is a tad bit much."_ She thought as her gaze caught Ram's attention and she in turn looked at Nyx.

She then turned away with a huff, and Rei taps Nyx's shoulder "We should leave them be. Blanc has prepared somewhere we can do our training." Rei told her.

Nyx nods following after her teacher, and interested not wanting to listen to the boring conversation followed after the two. They went in a small, but spacious house located outside the basilicom, and in the middle of the room was a training dummy.

"So what are we doing today?" Nyx asked her, and in response Rei brought out the meditation mats, and candles again.

"We need to get you to the point you can feel and make my power into your power. I will also show you a few other things." Rei told her as from a window outside peeking in was Ram.

Rei lits the candles and sits on her meditation mat Nyx doing the same. Nyx closed her eyes and was slowly clearing her head of all thoughts. Rei watched this, and this would go on for about a half hour before a familar aura of cyan appeared.

"Good job Nyx. You got a hold of it. Now just slowly pull the power into you. Just it interacting with your shares was enough to slightly start to make it change." Rei instructed.

Nyx didn't answer, but Rei could tell her breath hitched a bit and that her focus was tightened. Internally it felt like she was in a tug of war with a gaint on the other end of the rope, and pulling it was doing no good.

Rei watched to see what Nyx would do because while she could tell that Nyx was struggling she didn't want to interfere. If Nyx wasn't able to make Rei's power into her own then it would be very likely the next time she went berserk while transformed that it would end badly.

Ram watched this from outside as she was on top of a bucket. She was a little cold, but having originally been from Lowee she was actually use to it. Though since she hadn't been back in some time it was affecting her slightly.

Rei watched and saw Nyx was struggling "Nyx we can stop if you like. There will be other times to try and do this." Rei says, but Nyx didn't hear her as she remained trying to convert the power.

In her mind she was still struggling, and it was proving impossible to move the rope. Even just holding it still Nyx could feel the power flowing from the rope and gaint into her.

A flash of inspiration came to her as Nyx grabbed the rope with both hands, but didn't pull. Instead she seemed to be absorbing the rope. Seeing this the giant AKA Rei's power began to pull back trying to remove it from her.

It didn't work and slowly bit by bit the rope was pulled into her giant included who tripped, fell, shrunk, and was absorbed.

Rei about to break Nyx out of her meditation stopped when she saw the blue aura turn to a light shade of black. Nyx opened her eyes and was letting out quick short breaths of exhuastion.

Rei got up and went to Nyx concerned "Are you alright?" Rei asked and Nyx nods.

"F-Fine. Just a bit tired." Nyx said to her.

"Maybe we should stop. You shouldn't push yourself just yet." Rei says.

Nyx nods "I-I know, but couldn't we still practice?" Nyx asked and Rei hums.

"Alright, but the moment I see you having trouble we are stopping." Rei told her and Nyx nodded. Bored, and wanting to see Uni, Ram went inside to go find the candidate.

 **=HDN=**

In the distance the cloaked figure known as Agent 91421 watched the basilicom through a scope, and frowns upon what she saw.

"They got my message, but this is not what I expected." she muttered.

 _"Green Heart, Green Sister, Black Heart..., Black Sister, the ancient goddess Cyan Heart, another CPU Candiate, some woman, and Purple. She's one of the guilds best agents."_ She thought keeping her scope on Black Heart's human form.

"...Hmm...odd..." She muttered to herself as something about her seemed familiar.

She shakes her head _"No! Even if she is familiar she is an enemy and a target. I was born with anti-share energy, but I just can't use it right. Until I can I have to carry out the plan this way."_ She thought then turned her scope towards where the human form of Black Sister was.

 _"You though...why do you exist? A taunt maybe?"_ The girl thought annoyed as a jet black pigtail was seen coming out of the cloak before she quickly tucked it back in.

"Doesn't matter. Just have to wait for the right moment. First though a hair cut. Don't want to get a case of mistaken identity around here." She muttered and left her post.

* * *

 **End of chapter, and probably going to get more than a few questions involving that ending bit with Agent 9.14.21. Yep Nyx has managed to convert the power of Rei into her own, but just because she has managed to convert it doesn't mean that it's going to instantly know how to use it. Rei still has a thing or two she can and will very likey show Nyx how to do as the story goes on. On the other hand yeah...I couldn't resist making Arforie an old friend of Purple's.**

 **Sure Arforie has caused trouble in the past, but...well I'll get into that bit involving Purple and her past later. Anyways here is a Neptunia themed shout out question: In addition to all the endings in the original version of the game Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth 2 Sisters Generation added in a new ending. What is this ending called? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As per usual I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory, and Compile Heart. I only own the plot, Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, and Bushi/Ultra Bushi. To answer last chapters question: The Holy Sword Ending. Nice job to The Lost Hokage, and jmcdavid for getting it right. Now then...Let's Make it Showy!**

* * *

 _Hey little sis,_

 _I hope that your doing okay over there, and that my other self and Rei aren't pushing you to much. Everything is going fine over here, but I am kind of missing having you being here though there are only a few days left till you return. I've been occupied as of late though yet can only wish that things were going better. Can't wait to hear about what happened there sis._

 _Sincerly, Noire._

Nyx put the letter she was reading away which had been given to her earlier that morning by this dimensions Noire. Apparently her sister had gotten their Historie to get in touch with ultra dimensions Historie and left a message with her to give to Nyx.

 _"Day eight. Only six days to go"_ Nyx thought to herself having been counting down the days she had been in the ultra dimension. Sure she was liking the ultra dimension, but she was really starting to miss the hyper dimension and her Lastation.

Nyx got into her meditation clothes, and headed out of Noire, Uni, and her temporary room that Blanc was allowing them to stay in.

As she came out she heard a commotion, and coming towards the kitchen she ducked instantly as something brown and sticky came flying at her impacting the wall instead.

"Ram stop this this instant!" Vert called out.

"Rom please stop what your doing." Blanc says calm yet irritated.

Starting to get up off the floor Nyx saw that Rom and Ram were having a food fight. Noire was hiding behind some chairs along with Uni, Blanc was trying to hold back Rom who was holding a pie in one hand, Vert doing the same with Ram who had a baseball bat in her hand. As for Neptune...well her mother was using said daughter as a human shield so Neptune was covered in food.

"Take it back!" Ram said.

"No! You come back to your _real_ home idiot!" Rom said to her.

"I'm not leaving my _real_ sister!" Ram retorts

"She's a theif! She stole you from Blanc and I!" Rom shouts.

"You and Blanc practically shoved me towards her!" Ram retorts and the two's older sisters just groaned.

Uni comes out "Okay that's enough you two." Uni says her tone as cold as ice.

This got the two to calm down as Uni could actually be as scary as both of their sisters "For months you two have been like this, and it's making me pretty ticked. I've been the one having to _try_ and get you two to make peace." Uni seethed.

"What she's trying to say is that you two are being extremely childish." Noire says coming out from her spot.

"Not to mention your making a huge mess." Purple says and the two look around and see what they have caused. Rom looks away in disappointment in herself while Ram just looked away with a huff both were calm though that their sisters let them go.

Rei then came in seeing the two candidates along with the current condition of the kitchen she put two and two together she just sighed.

"Sounds like it's been an exciting morning." Rei says to them all.

"Something like that." Nyx says getting up as Neptune went by muttering to herself annoyed by what her mother did.

"Okay everyone let's get this cleaned up." Blanc says, and minutes later everyone in the kitchen was cleaning it keeping the twins as far away from each other as possible. Though that didn't stop the two from sending each other death glares every now and then.

After finishing cleaning things up, and a _very_ akward breakfast the group all split up. Purple went with Blanc, and Rom. Vert along with Uni, and Noire headed out on their own. Rei and Nyx headed out with Ram following after the two of them.

As they headed out they noticed the young green clad girl following "Oh umm...Hi Ram." Nyx said as she came up to them Ram looking slightly confused a moment.

 _"Oh right...sis mentioned there being another dimension. So there's another me."_ Ram thought.

"Hi. You're Nyx right?" Ram asked and she nods.

"Well if it's not a problem I was hoping that I could join in on your training? It seems cool despite the borning meditation you were doing." Ram then adds on.

Nyx glanced to Rei who bites her lip "I don't know...Lady Vert might not like it." Rei said.

Ram pouts and stomps her foot on the ground "Aww come on! Please!" She begged whimpering and looking at her with puppy eyes.

Rei groans "I-I know I'm going to regret this, but f-fine. You can join us." Rei said to her and Ram cheers hearing this.

Rei then gives a very stoic experession "But whatever I teach you you cannot use on Rom. Understood?" She then adds on giving off a very menacing aura scaring Ram a bit.

"O-Okay..." Ram says with a nervous nod and almost instantly the meancing aura vanished and Rei returned to normal.

"G-Good. Glad you understand." Rei said.

The three entered the same place that Rei had been training Nyx the previous day "Now that you've made my power your own you need to know more about it Nyx." Rei says as she went into what Nyx calls 'Teacher Mode'.

"Being the first CPU to establish a nation in this dimension my power is greater than many other CPU's, and it actually allowed me to do things most would consider impossible." Rei starts, and noticed that she caught the two's attention.

"For example with my power I could interfere with other dimensions. Perhaps even move there dimensional coordinates." She continued and Nyx nods knowing this to be a fact from the story that Noire told about Uzume.

"Is there anything else your power can do?" Nyx asked and Rei hums to herself thinking.

"Actually yes, but it's fairly difficult. Given my power to interfere with other dimensions that also means that I can possibly travel through dimensions." Rei tells them.

"Possibly? Did you ever try?" Ram asked.

"N-No. Some time back we had a gate that we could travel back and forth between our two dimensions. So I didn't actually ever try." Rei said and Nyx nods.

"To bad the gate closed after hyper dimension went through that reorganization." Nyx said.

"Anyways I didn't test it, and I'm not sure if Nyx can do it. I suppose it could also be used for offense magic based attacks." Rei says in thought.

Ram nods to this, and while Lowee styled magic wasn't her forte she had a hang of the 'magic' she learned from Leanbox.

"How about we test it out if it can be used like that?" Nyx suggested.

Rei hums "Well seeing as how you made it your own, and got the hang of glyphs...alright. Ram you may join us to." She told them both and sets up a second dummy.

"Nyx your first. I want you to attack that dummy using that power in whatever way possible." Rei says and Nyx nods thinking to herself as she subconciously summons her power.

A flash of inspiration hits her and she snaps her fingers disappearing and appears on a glyph four dark copies created from her power apepared to on glyphs all of them from a distance.

Nyx and the four copies let lose bursts of small fireballs from their gunblades while gathering power into a small black ball of energy into their other hand. After unloading the four Nyx's jumped up high and threw the black balls of energy caused an impolsion. Three of them vanished leaving the real Nyx to fall to the ground landing on her feet.

Rei clapped "Impressive Nyx. Looks like it could still use some work though." Rei says.

"Yeah. That move is a work in progress." Nyx says.

Ram steps up "Okay my turn! Bet yah I can do something more impressive." she boasts summoning her weapon a large grey and silver windmill shuriken with an engraving of the Leanbox symbol on it.

"I mastered this months ago, but I guess I can show it off." Ram says, and while not evident she was lying. Sure she had a spectacular move up her sleeve, but she hadn't exactly mastered it. Every time she tried it well...many windows of Leanbox's basilicom are still being fixed after last time.

Ram starts by making hand signs, and in a small burst of light there were three more of her each one situationed around the other training dummy.

"Okay here we go!" Ram says and they all hold their weapon up high and throw them. The idea was for two of them to aim high and the other two low, but coming from different directions. This happened and each Ram caught the weapon and did the same thing reapeating the process and going faster. Eventually they went fast enough a small tornado of wind was cutting up the dummy.

After finished much like Nyx the clones of Ram vanished and the girl looked surprised that it worked "Wow...That was amazing Ram!" Nyx says patting the girl on the shoulder.

"Y-Yeah it was! Told you I had something more impressive I could do." Ram says and Rei chuckles.

"You two certainly are rambounctious." Rei says, and the next few hours were spent training both on their seperate technique's and on combinations with Rei watching and advising them.

 **=HDN=**

 _ **"Promise me you'll pay me double or I am leaving now Purple!"**_ Arforie demanded on the other end of the phone as Purple sighed.

"Why? Nepgear isn't causing you any trouble?" Purple asked.

 _ **"No, but..."**_ Arfoire started.

"Then babysit her. I swear you and every other babysitter have so much trouble with her." Purple said not hearing a chainsaw start up in the background, but did hear Arfore scream. Not because Nepgear was coming at her with it no, but because the girl was looking curiously at the spinning blade and was about to touch it.

"Arfore is something wrong?" She asked.

 _ **"N-No. Everything is okay, but seriously double my pay. Your child here...it's no wonder no other babysitter will take her."**_ Arfore says as on her end she stopped the chainsaw and put it away.

"Alright fine." Purple says with a sigh.

 _ **"Thank you. Well then I'll just go and attend to your daughter Magic."**_ Arfoire said and Purple instantly frowns.

"How many times...have I told you... _not_ to call me by that old nickname." Purple growled.

 _ **"Oh right. You like to keep the secret you were part of the 4F back in your youth."**_ Arofoire said and Purple grits her teeth.

"Goodbye Arfoire." She says and hangs up slamming down the phone hard.

She then brought out a photo.

Years ago before the other nations were founded, and Purple was in her youth she was part of an infamous gang. The gang was notorious for causing trouble to Lowee, and often got the attention of it's goddess with all that they caused. The gang came to be known as the Four Felons due to the four who served under the leader.

The photo Purple looked at showed the main four of the gang.

The first of them was the groups enforcer and was a human sized midnight black and blue robot called Judge. The second was another robot this one shorter than Judge, and was a yellow color with a long, large, and disgusting tounge hanging out of his mouth, and he went by the name of Trick. The third was a humanoid robot of Judge's size that was white, blue, and few other colors with a lion head chest piece with long wing who went by the name Brave. The final figure was human, but her appearance was more similar to a CPU despite her light lilac like skin and yellow eyes while something that looked similiat to proccessor units were demonic looking. She was Magic.

The four terroized and had caused trouble for Lowee and it's goddess for years, but they made a blunder losing Brave in the proccess. After that happened the 4F disbanded, and Purple not long after started her family keeping her secert of being the former troublemaker known as Magic from being known.

Hearing footsteps Purple put the photo away and relaxed a bit upon seeing that it was only Neptune, but then frowns as she remembered what her daughter had done.

"I thought that you'd be out." Purple says and Neptune huffs.

"Well I felt the sudden need to take a shower after you used me as a convient human shield." she says arms crossed.

Purple looks away and was about to go check on Blanc "You know what your doing isn't fair mom." Neptune says stopping her.

"Excuse me?" Purple asked looking back.

"Keeping me away from Nepgear I mean. It's so unfair to her." Neptune said.

"I don't feel comfortable with you anywhere near her Neptune." Purple says to her.

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time, but come on!" Neptune said.

Purple glared "I'm sorry, but for now you aren't welcome anywhere near her." she said.

"Don't you know your in a sense punishing Nepgear?" Neptune asked and Purple huffed.

"She'll thank me one day. I don't want her growing up and becoming a lazy coward who runs away from her responsibilities." Purple says and heads off to check on Blanc not even looking back to see the devestated look on her daughters face.

* * *

 _ **Nyx learned Black Combination**_

 _ **Ram (Ultra) learned Green Typhoon**_

 _ **Nyx and Ram (Ultra) learned Bingo Breaker**_

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, and well it was certianly unique as I got more interactions between characters the main focus being that of Rei, Nyx, and Ram. I also gave more backstory to Purple who yes also in this was actually originally Magic (she wore body paint and contacts as for the proccessor units they're fake). Figured that I should delve into Purple/Magic's past a bit, and also set up a bit of the struggle she is still having with her eldest daughter. Anyways here is the shoutout question: In the game series Splatoon what are the two main types of characters called you can create as of Splatoon 2? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sometimes I think I'd be better off not doing a disclaimer...then I think about how my story might potentially get reported. Well...I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. The only things I own are Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, Bushi/Ultra Bushi, Purple, and this plot.**

 **Anyways to anwser last chapters question the answer is: Inkling and Octoling. Good job to jmcdavid for getting the anwer right. So without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

The followng day Nyx woke up in the room that was prepared for Noire, Uni, and herself. She got herself changed, and as an additional precaution she grabbed her meditation mat. She then exits the room with it in front of her as she headed for the kitchen.

Nyx peeked waiting to see if Rom and Ram were in there, and if another food fight had started. Seeing nothing Nyx lets out a sigh and rolls up her mat and places it somewhere near.

"Good morning Nyx. I see your doing well." Rei greeted and Nyx nearly jumped when she looked over and saw Rei sitting down at a table drinking tea.

"G-Good morning Rei. I didn't see you there." Nyx greeted and grabbed herself some sushi and goes to sit with her.

"Your doing pretty well with your training. Your three fourths through it." Rei told her.

Nyx rubs her head "Well I have a good teacher. Your methods may be strange, but it's helping." Nyx said.

"It certainly is, but there is a method to my madness. You see by using her mind you saw the errors of what power can do. It was your soul and spirit that helped you tame the power and make it your own." Rei says.

Nyx puts a hand to her chin in consideration "And now your starting to train my body right? That way I can possibly master this power?" Nyx asked

"Right on point Nyx. By the time I'm done this power will hopefully be as natural to you as your CPU powers." Rei said, and at this time Ram, Rom, and Uni came walking into the room.

"Morning." The other three greeted to varrying degree's of tone in their voices. Ram sounded happy since she could hang out with Nyx, but disappointed about being around Rom. Rom sounded slightly irriated shooting a harsh glare at Ram. As for Uni it was a mix of irritation, anger, and grumpy.

Nyx and Rei greeted them as each of them also grabbed there breakfast, and after they finished Rei cleared her throat "If you don't mind I would like the three of you to accompany Nyx in her next training." she requested.

"No problem." Ram says.

"Better than staying here." Rom added.

Uni bites her lip hesitant, but then sighs "Fine." she replied.

Rei nods "Thank you, and I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." Rei says, and then snaps her fingers as a cyan/blue aura cover the four of them, but a mix of teal was added into Nyx's.

After it recovered Nyx felt like everything around her was heavier "What did you do?" Uni asked.

"For Nyx I used a spell to increase the gravity around her. She is now feeling five times the gravity, and it will still affect her in HDD." Rei told them.

"And what did you do to us?" Ram asked.

"Good question. Need to check and see if it works..." Rei muttered.

"Ram. Would you mind punching Rom?" Rei then asked, and Ram grinned.

"Huh? Now why should she..." Rom started yet was stopped as Ram punched her hard in the stomach winding her.

At the same time Rom was hit Nyx suddenly felt like a giant spaceship just rammed into her midsection and was winded instantly gasping for breath.

Rei saw this and sighs "My other spell worked. It was made to link the three of yours pain to Nyx. So you see if one of you gets hurt Nyx will feel that pain." Rei said.

"Ouch. Well what exactly is it we're doing?" Uni asked.

Rei took out a quest handing it to them "There is a fearsome Fenrir threatening an area near a Lowee town. I thought perhaps four CPU Candidates could handle such a job." Rei said.

"A Fenrir!" The four shouted, but Nyx takes a breath.

"Okay. We'll handle it." She says.

Rei then pushes her glasses up "I should also mention this isn't just training. A little girl was reported missing, and last seen in the area." She says seriously.

"We can handle that. Three of us at least." Rom says shooting a small glare at Ram as said girl returned the glare.

"No arguing maggots! Now get going!" Rei screeched, and the four complied leaving instantly while Rei sighs shaking her head a bit.

 **=HDN=**

The four candidates arrived at the supposed area where the Fenrir was suppose to be "So the Fenrir is suppose to be here?" Ram asked.

"Don't forget the missing little girl." Uni told them all.

At the mention of this a young shrill scream was heard followed by a fearal growl. Hearing this the four ran towards the nosies. It wasn't long until they came into view of a white furred Fenrir with a blue face and claws, and markings.

Not far from the Fenrir was a young girl in a thick blue and white furred coat her messy ranbow hair hanging out, and vibrant blue eyes. She wore thick white clothing under her coat and golden yellow snow boots.

The girl backs away as Fenrir got closer and she eventually trips "H-Help! Someone help!" The little girl called out in fear.

The Fenrir jumped at the little girl, but as did so two gunshots rang out hitting the Fenrir straight on. This surprised the little girl, but she was suddenly grabbed and taken off to the side.

"Are you okay?" Rom asked the little girl recogonized the CPU Candidate and nods to her.

"Good. Now stay here please." Rom said and took off back towards the other CPU Candidates who were fighting against the Artic Fenrir.

Nyx came in from the side and struck with her blade as Ram's shuriken flew by scratching it.

Uni kept her distance along with the returning Rom "It might be a different element, but it's still a Fenrir. So watch for the..." Nyx starts as the Fenrir lunged forward and strikes Ram causing her and Nyx pain.

"Gahh!" Nyx cried out forgetting about Rei's enchantment on her and the other candidates.

The two jumped away both gripping there sides "...claws, and anything else it can do." Nyx finished.

Rom cast a healing spell on the two "How do our sisters make it look so easy?" Uni asked.

"Because they're more experinced and have done this longer." Ram replied.

Nyx glanced to Ram "True, but I think we got our own ace. Get what I'm saying Ram?" Nyx asked and Ram nods.

"Yep." she agreed the two standing side by side.

Nyx tossed her gunblade high up into the air and Ram made a series of hand signs creating multiple copies of her weapons as dark versions of said weapons appeared Nyx hands. The two threw the shuriken quick and with percise aim.

The two then threw there last one's as Nyx gun came down and both grabbed it "Bingo!" They said together and shot shooting a black and green burst of power of the Artic Fenrir.

The attack hit and tossed the enemy back as Rom and Uni supported each other "Here. Take my power Uni." Rom says casting a spell.

"Thanks Rom. I'll put it to good use." Uni says and charges the energy she recieved from Rom in the form of a large sphere at the end of her rifle.

She jumps out and letting out a shout she fires it making a direct hit on the Artic Fenrir as a explosion of energy engulfed it.

The two joint attacks were more than enough to cause give it severe injuries and it began to limp away from any more attacks.

"Phew..." All four let out a sigh of relief as the Fenrir ran, and the four went towards the young girl who was luckily still there.

"Are you doing okay now?" Rom asked and the girl nods.

"T-Thank you. I-I was heading for home, but I-I g-got lost." the little girl says.

"Well your okay now." Uni says and helps the girl up.

"Oh umm...my name is Bushiroad, but friends call me Bushi." The girl then introduced surprsing Nyx at first then she gives a small smile.

 _"Seems like some things just don't change."_ She thought.

The four headed for Lowee, Bushi in tow hanging onto one of Rom's hands as said girl chatted with Uni, and Ram chatted with Nyx.

They arrived in Lowee and after turning in the quest, and returning Bushi home to her worried mother they headed back to the basilicom where after eating the four tired candidates went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Uni (Ultra) and Rom (Ultra) learned Full-Powered EMB**_

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, and I introduced the Ultra Dimension Bushi who is just a cute little girl in this. She won't have any role outside of the breif cameo that she has made here in this chapter. Now can't say that their is much left for this story except for some interactions and final confrontation with our mysterious assasian.**

 **Oh and here's the shout out question: In the Fire Emblem series of games the character level cap is normally 20 unless you have a character that is part of a certain class. What character classes level cap can go above 20 (And I don't mean using items to raise the level cap)? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And it's time yet again for the disclaimer of the day! I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory, and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Black Sister Nyx, Bushi/Ultra Bushi, and this plot.**

 **Now to answer laster chapters question: To many so I'll just list who got it right. So congrats to jmcdavid, and fireuser3 for getting it right: . Without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

Nyx marked off another day on the calender in the room she shared with Uni and Noire as she woke up early to meditate. While at first she didn't understand why anyone would do it at first she now had started to take it up herself.

She found it help to get her prepared mentally for the day while also letting her reflect on things. As she got changed into her clothes she heard gunfire going off, and finishing getting changed she rushed out to find the source then sighs just seeing Neptune was practicing.

"Good morning Neptune." Nyx greeted and Neptune stops firing.

"Oh hey little Nyx. Moring." She greets with a smile and waves at her.

"So..." Both start looking at the other wondering what the other was doing up so early.

"...I decided to get in some early morning meditation before breakfast." Nyx said and Neptune nods.

"That's good. I decided to do a bit of practice..." Neptune said and Nyx looked over toward the tree stump that Neptune used for training. It was riddled with holes and bullets and Nyx sweatdrops.

"Uhh..are you really practicing? It looks more like your letting off steam." Nyx states and Neptune gives a nervous laugh as the younger girl just looks at her.

"Alright I'm letting of some steam! It's just ugh..." Neptune starts gripping her hair annoyed.

"It's your mom right?" Nyx asked having watched Purple and Neptune interact.

"Of course it is?! I mean she's overreacting don't you think?" Neptune said as Nyx shrugs having not had parental figures except for her older sister back home.

"I don't know Neptune. I don't exactly have parents you know." she replied.

Neptune groans "Right, but you still have your Noire right? Hasn't she ever overreacted?" Neptune asked Nyx.

"Yes." Nyx says instantly thinking back to the whole Leanbox visit incident.

"Though every overreaction has a reason. Like for me well...I was and am still a new candidate. Noire was worried that something would happen to me if Vert was around." Nyx added on.

"Okay that has a point, but by not letting me see Nepgear she's also kind of punishing her. It isn't fair." Neptune says and Nyx nods.

"Well the only thing you can do is wait or try and make things up with her. Your mom will come around. I'm sure about it." Nyx says and hugs her.

Neptune returned the hug "Thanks little Nyx. I needed that." She told her.

"No problem." She says and the seperate.

"Well I've got some things to do. Talk to you later Neptune." Nyx said and then took off as Neptune waved and looks back to the stump.

"Well now that I've let out some frustration time to actually practice. I'm going to come up with something that'll surprise even mom." Neptune said to herself taking out her gun.

Meanwhile Nyx walked, but as she did so she suddenly felt cold, and then like someone had knocked her over the head with something hard.

She could only come up with one reason that she be feeling this sudden pain _"Rom and Ram are arguing again...did they forget Rei hasn't removed that spe...OWW!"_ She began to think, but her thoughts were interupted as she felt a searing pain in her leg.

Limping as quickly as possible, and gritting her teeth through the pain she made her way to the kitchen suddenly began struggling for breath.

Taking notice of Nyx's condition Uni who had actually woken up early decided to step in seperating the twins "Okay enough you two. Or have you really forgotten about something?" Uni says with a glare and nods her head towards Nyx.

The two didn't instantly know what she meant "You mean like how Ram is..." Rom started as Uni cleared her throat and tilted her head towards Nyx.

Seeing Nyx hurt and in pain reminded the two of the spell which still hadn't been removed, and Ram came running over "I'm so sorry Nyx. Here let me fix you up." She says chants a spell making a few handsigns. Afterwards green energy hit her seeming to ease some of her pain.

"Thank's Ram. What happened though?" Nyx asked.

"Well..." Rom and Ram started looking away.

"They got into another stupid fight." Uni said aggitated.

Nyx groaned at this and calmed herself a bit yet was still a bit angry. Even since coming to this new dimension she had actually started to develop a bit of a temper. Her temper wasn't as violent as either of the Blanc's nor was it as intimidating due to her appearance it came off more as cute.

Nyx bit her inner lip and gave the two her best glare "Can you both not do that! I mean your literally hurting me to!" She says raising her voice, and while this outburst slightly surprised Rom and Ram, Uni couldn't help but just give a small smile and chuckle.

"Chill Nyx. Look I'm pretty sure they won't do it again. Anyways what's going on today Rom? You woke me up, and unintentonally woke up Ram." Uni says turning to the Lowee candidate.

"Oh right! Well today is actually a festival held in celebration of Lowee's founding." Rom explained and Ram groaned.

"That's why you seem much more annoying today." Ram muttered and Rom glared preparing to slap Ram, but then stopped recalling the spell so not wanting to harm Nyx more she stopped settling on ignoring Ram.

"A festival?" Uni and Nyx inquired interested.

"Yeah it's some boring old tradition. Blanc uses it to not only further gain the support of her people, but to honor the past. There's tons of food, games, and the best part is the fireworks." Ram told them plainly.

Rom glared "It's a pretty great tradition if you ask me. After all Lowee is the oldest of the four nations." Rom said.

"Given it's run by a child looking old hag, and her annoying tag along." Ram retorts, and both glare, but before they could do anything Uni grabbed hold of Rom, and Nyx grabbed Ram.

"Enough!" The two Lastation girls said and threw the two at each other and they bang their heads against once another causing both a headache, and Nyx possibly the start of a migraine.

"Look you two have to stop! Why are you both still doing this?" Uni asked deciding that enough was enough, and that before breakfast they were going to get this whole situation sorted out.

 **=HDN=**

After a bit of searching they decided the most private place to talk was Rom's room in the basilicom. It was larger than most of the other rooms, but that was given since the room was originally meant for two people.

"Okay here's how this is going to work. You both will have the chance to explain without the other interupting." Uni said.

"Yeah right! No way neither of us will interupt the other." Ram says.

Rom nodded to her "Yeah! She'll just twist the situation to make her look like the good one." Rom said.

Uni glared stopping them from interupting her "Should either one of you interupt the person who interupted will be slapped hard." Uni said.

"What! That's not fair! You won't be hurting us only you know!" Ram said.

Uni smirked "That's the idea. Neither of you like to see Nyx hurt right?" She asked and they nodded.

"Then neither of you will interupt the other. So Nyx won't get hurt to." Uni said.

Nyx frowned "I hate this idea. Anything that puts me in pain is a bad idea." She says and Uni gave her a glare that pretty much told her to deal with it.

"So who wants to go first?" Uni asked.

The twins looked between one another and Ram sighed "I say Rom should. Give her a chance to say her piece." she said.

If Rom was surprised she failed to show it as she stood up off the bed "This whole situation goes back a few years you see. Ram was being moody one day, and she been annoying as of late." Rom started and Ram grits her teeth not wanting to retort and cause herself and Nyx by extension to be slapped.

"Annoying how?" Uni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Playing pranks, doddling on Blanc's books, and practicing magic without supervision." Rom listed off.

Ram just glared gritting her teeth and waited for her chance to explain her side of things.

"So to try and spend time with us both we went on a quest. It was suppose to be a simple fetch quest, but things got hairy." Rom said and shiver recalling how several Artic Fenrir's had just showed up out of nowhere.

"We got into a fierce battle. Then Blanc went to end it which she did, but...there was a unexpected consequence." Rom says glancing to Ram then back to the two.

 _"I don't like where this is going."_ both thought.

"Ram got hurt during Blanc's attack. After we finished the fight we headed home to Lowee to get her treated." Rom said and the two flinch at the thought of how badly hurt Ram may have been.

Rom took in a breath as she continued "When me and Blanc came to check on her a few days later she was gone. We couldn't find her, and worse was the fact neither of us could feel her share energy." Rom said and Ram crossed her arms looking away.

This was the point that Ram had left rejecting being a CPU Candiate of Lowee "When we did find her though it was in Leanbox nearly a week later. Apparently Ram had gone all the way from Lowee to Leanbox." Rom said.

"That's when you both found out she was now Leanbox's CPU Candidate right?" Nyx asked and Rom nodded.

"It...It didn't only hurt me, but made me so angry! Why?! Just why did you leave?!" Rom says looking to Ram at the end eyes still tearing up.

"What's worse though is that she never apologized for the pain that she put us through when we found out! It was like...like...like she was _happy_ she had hurt me and Blanc!" Rom finished and gave a small sob before sitting down and looking away.

Uni flinches then looked to Ram "Okay Ram. It's your turn so how about you tell us your side of things?" she asked the other candidate.

"Okay, but my story actually goes further back than the day of that fight." Ram said calmly.

"You see a lot of stuff has always been difficult for me, and I was slow when it came to learning. Especially magic." Ram said and Rom looked at her and despite still having some tears it was clear she didn't believe her.

"Though what got me though was...Rom was and is a magical prodigy. It just annoys me so damn much!" Ram says stomping her foot.

Rom looked at her about to say something, but Nyx looked at her shaking her head to which Rom stopped herself.

"Why'd it annoy you Ram? Shouldn't it make you happy that your sister is so good?" Uni asked.

"Of course I was...at first." Ram says and sighed.

"Then well...I started being forgotten by Blanc and others." She added on and Nyx urged her to continue as Rom stayed silent.

"It was little things at first. Like there was this time Blanc promised to take me out for lunch after our magic lessons. Or the time that she was going to take me to get some comics." Ram continued.

"It eventually though became a bigger problem as time went on. Blanc spent more and more time with Rom, and our oracle... _our oracle who babysits us_ forgot my name! I kept getting mistaken for Rom!" Ram shouts hands gripped into fists relaxing a bit.

"So I resorted to the one thing I thought would guarantee to get me attention, and that was pulling pranks. Small or big as long as they got attention." Ram calmed smiling.

"Huh? Though wouldn't that only get Blanc angry at you?" Nyx asked a bit confused.

"Yeah it did, but she was talking to me. Sure she was scolding me, but I finally got her attention, and would try to talk to her between the scolding. Though one day she said something that just got to me." Ram says and glanced to Rom.

"She said to me 'You're so annoying. Why can't you be more like Rom'?" Ram quotes and Rom began to understand a bit.

"Ram..." Rom muttered low so none would hear.

"After that I was 'moody' as Rom put it for some time, but the fact was that I was angry over being compared to my sister. I mean sure she is older, but I'm not her!" Ram said.

She then stomped her foot "Why should I have to be Rom to get attention? Why should I know how to do magic well to be praised? Why did everyone just forget there was two CPU candiates?" Ram asked out loud and then takes a breath calming herself.

"When that day happened I was trying to help, but kept my distance. I saw a small group of weakened Artic Fenrir that I could finish. I hoped maybe if I finished them myself maybe...just maybe Blanc might praise and actually notice me." Ram told them.

"That didn't happen though did it?" Uni asked.

"Yeah. I had come up with a spell days prior that could have taken out multiple foes at once! It would have been amazing!" Ram said slightly excited then sighed.

"Though it didn't happen. Out of nowhere Blanc came down attacking them and causing a massive explosion which I was caught right in the middle of. I...I still remember the pain, and the scream that followed it." Ram finished.

"So what made you want to go to Leanbox then?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Well when I woke up in Lowee's medical ward I had lots of time to think. I pretended to sleep whenever they came to check on me." Ram explained.

"I couldn't understand why she actually attacked me. It didn't make sense because I was in plain sight...then I tought maybe...maybe she attacked me because just like the Artic Fenrir she wanted me gone." Ram said.

"At that thought I began to despise being the CPU candidate of Lowee, I despised how talented my older twin was at magic, and I despised Blanc for hurting me and ignoring me." Ram said.

"Uhh...Isn't that a bit much?" Nyx asked.

Ram shakes her head "At the time I felt nothing but hate and anger for them. Then thoughts of Vert came to me. When she first met us she was so kind and caring, and whenever I called her she took time to talk, listen, and comfort me." Ram said smiling to herself as Rom looked away.

"I...I more than anything wanted to be Vert's little sister. She cared, and even though she wasn't our sister she always put mine and Rom's safety first. She was also very funny." Ram said and laughs a bit.

"So with thoughts of Vert, and wanting to leave Lowee for good I left that night. Though when I left, and tried to transform I found that I couldn't." She then added on and shrugs not really having an explaination for it.

"It took me all night, but somehow I manged to get myself to Leanbox. When Vert first saw me she was surprised, but I refused to explain just telling her I wanted to leave Lowee. That I wanted to live in Leanbox." Ram told them.

"Then they found you a few days later. How did you become Leanbox's CPU candidate though?" Nyx asked and Uni rubbed her chin.

"No clue, but as big sis Vert once said Gamindustri has it's ways of balancing things. So I guess since I somehow seperated myself from Lowee and whatever I was connected to I was connected to Leanbox." Ram said.

"And you've been living in Leanbox since then." Uni finished and looks between them.

"So something you two want to say?" Uni then asked.

The two looked to each other "I...I'm sorry." They both said to one another.

"I should have been paying better attention and seen you needed help." Rom says.

"I shouldn't have been pulling pranks for attention." Ram said.

Uni got between them "Okay don't go doing that. We get that your both sorry. So what are you going to do about it?" She asked the two.

They both looked at one another, and hesitantly gave each other a hug "Love you sis." Rom said.

"You to." Ram replied pulling away.

"Though this doesn't mean I'm coming back to Lowee as it's CPU candidate. They already got themselves a very good one." Ram added on.

Rom smiled "Though that won't stop you from visiting right? I mean your still me and Blanc's little sister." Rom said.

Ram bit her lip "Yeah...Blanc. I should talk to her to." She says.

"Oh yeah. You guys have a lot to catch up on." Nyx said and the four get up leaving the room. As they left around the corner a certain agent had somehow gotten inside the basilicom and was watching them. Her red eyes watched them very closely as she had gripped in her fist a tape.

"It's finally time." She muttered and headed off.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 AKA more filler is done and over with, but we have one situation perhaps handled. Now though if only Neptune and Purple/Magic could make things up properly...or is something drastic going to have to happen? Well anyways now with my longest running story done with I can focus more on this story. Anyways one with a shoutout question: Name a removed character from a previous Super Smash Brothers game that is returning in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know this repetetion of a disclaimer is annoying, but it keeps me from being reported. I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it is a property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Bushi, and this plot.**

 **To answer laster chapters question well...to many to say so congrats to The Lost Hokage, and jmcdavid. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

After having breakfast, Ram finally talking things out with Blanc, and asking Rei to remove the spell she put on them the candidates all got changed into warmer clothes deciding to check out the festival their older siblings doing the same.

"Aww come on sis. You don't have to put up such a big fuss." Ram says as Vert brought out some clothes.

"Hush Ram. I am just looking out for your health. Don't want to catch a cold now do we?" Vert says and Ram huffs.

"Goddesses can't catch colds." Ram says and Vert giggles.

"Okay, but if you somehow do then you'd be out of it for quite a while little sister. You won't be able to do anything except maybe sleep." Vert says with a knowing smile as she knew Ram enjoyed being out playing, doing quests, and pranking.

"Uhh...So what am I wearing?" Ram asked letting Vert dress her.

Noire waited dressed in a heavy black jacket that had blue lining and the Lastation logo on it, heavy black pants, and knee high boots. She waited outside the shared room as Nyx came out first dressed in what she brought for Lowee specifically. As for Uni she was dressed in a smiliar style to Noire, but with a winter cloak included.

As for Blanc and Rom both were wearing tradition Lowee kimono's. Blanc's was white with a red sash going from her shoulder to her opposite hip having snowflake and flower designs on it while her hair was up with a cherry blossom hairpiece holding it in place. As for Rom she wore a light blue one with a pink sash instead of red her decorated with various runes symbols.

Rei was dressed in her regular attire intending to spend the day in the Basilicom with Neptune who was planning on leaving. As for Purple she just wore her normal attire.

Vert and Ram were wearing thicker seafoam green clothing "It's not surprsing Plutia couldn't make it. Though I was so hoping that she'd be here." Vert said.

Blanc shivers "I'm for one glad she isn't. I know she's not likely to try and transform, but I don't think any of us want to actually risk it. Plus Historie is probably putting her to work." she said.

"Or she's just sleeping and being lazy." Noire says knowing how her friend tends to be.

The group then walks out of the basilicom and into the town.

 **=HDN=**

In the town it was as Ram had said it there was tons of activates going on as well as food, games of differeing types, and people were just hanging out. Children were even having miniature snow fights, and making sculptures.

Ram smiles a bit "Hehehe. Okay I still don't like the tradition, but I remember having a lot of fun." She says and Rom nods.

"You remember the one before you left? We ended up having a snowball war that even the adults got involved." Rom says and Ram laughs.

"Of course. We got grounded because of it, but it was fun." Ram said.

"You'd say that, but there was a nice chunk of property damage I had to deal with afterwards." Blanc said.

"Not to mention you had to deal with those rumors that began to spring up." Vert recalled and Noire nodded in agreement.

"I remember you coming to Lastation to talk with a certain robot, but turns out he had nothing to do with it." Noire recalls.

"Can you blame me! Bastard caused a lot of trouble when he was part of the seven sages." Blanc says hands gripped into fists.

"By that logic didn't you try interrogating the other members of that group?" Vert asked and Blanc nods.

"I did, and I couldn't find any reasons for them to do it. I ended up scaring Rei into hiding for some time." she says.

Uni raised an eyebrow "Didn't Rei suggest this trip here in the first place?" Uni asked Nyx who nodded.

"She gave me a whole apology over the phone for what she thought she did before asking to come here for Nyx's training." Blanc explained to them all looking at Uni.

As they walked Uni glanced around as she couldn't help feeling like something or someone was watching them. She also couldn't get this feeling of coming dread to leave her.

"Is something wrong Uni?" Noire asked.

"I don't know...maybe. Something seems off is all sis." Uni said.

"Off?" Vert asked and Uni nods.

"Yeah off. Can't tell just how off, but I just know something is off." Uni said.

"Oh Uni your just being a worrywart." Ram said happily.

"Yeah. Just relax." Rom says softly smiling at her.

Uni grits her teeth and then sighs "Okay I guess you might be right. My nerves probably just getting the best of me." Uni said and calmed herself.

"That's my little sister. Now just enjoy yourself." Noire says patting Uni's shoulder.

The group of seven decided to split up as the older CPU's went off to do there own thing, and the younger candidates went off to play games with the other children.

As the candidates ran/jogged around to check things out Nyx was getting much more tired out due to still having Rei's gravity spell on her "S-Slow down please." Nyx said and they stopped.

"Sorry. Guess we forgot that you still have that." Ram said.

"Yeah. Though with how heavy things are around you how did you get out of bed?" Uni asked.

"I used glyphs. Angled them just right so I could actually get out of the bed." Nyx says groaning.

"I seriously hope though this will be over soon."she added on.

"Well at least she removed that other." Rom said.

Ram nods "Yeah." She agreed as their was a sudden commotion which caught all there attention except for Rom who began to sway back and forth.

"I...don't feel so...good." Rom said and falls back only to be caught by Ram.

"Rom! Oh no what is going on?" Ram said.

Uni decideding to check out the commotion ran towards the crowd going through them and saw that people were in front of some TV store, and it was broadcasting. What it was showing though was the exact events that Rom and Ram had told them about.

From an angle it showed Blanc attacking the Artic Fenrir's, and among them was Ram who was trying to fight them herself. It showed as a large explosion occured, and the TV Ram's screamed loudly that it echoed. When the recording would end it would just start right back up again.

 _"If Rom is feeling this then...that means so is Blanc! They're losing shares. A significant amount of shares from how it looks."_ Uni thought.

Then another thought occured to her _"If a signficant amount is lost then we can't even transform, and the more we lose the closer we are to being more human than goddess."_ She thought and paled running back to the rest of the girls.

"We need to get back to our sisters! Now!" Uni said.

"Uni?" Nyx asked.

"No questions. We got to go now!" She says and she and Ram grab hold of Rom holding the girl between them as they ran, and Nyx followed after them.

 **=HDN=**

As for the CPU's Blanc wasn't fairing that well either "Blanc...what exactly was that?" Vert asked reffering to the broadcast that was being repeated. They were currently inside a small cafe with Blanc slumping back in the chair she was seated at.

Blanc remained silent "I didn't see her...I reallly didn't...no one will listen though." Blanc says and the other CPU's sigh.

"Come on we'll listen. Please Blanc just tell us what happened." Noire said.

"Quest...Artic Fenrir's...went to attack...didn't see Ram." Blanc muttered.

"She must be losing tons of shares if she's not able to be her snarky self." Vert noted.

"Sis!" The shouts of the CPU Candidates was heard as the four found them coming in. Ram and Uni set Rom down in another chair and then looked to Blanc.

"I thought so. Blanc is being affected to." Uni said.

"You saw the broadcast?" Vert asked and Uni nods as the other two were confused.

"It was a tape of that day with the Artic Fenrir's Ram. When Blanc attacked you." Uni told her.

"What! Someone actually recorded that?!" Ram shouts in surprise.

"Why would they though?" Nyx asked.

Uni hummed and glanced outside, and for a very brief moment she saw something flash on the roof. Her instincts kicked in as she grabbed Rom and dived forward hitting Blanc's chair causing said CPU to fall to the ground.

Seconds later a gunshot rang out, a window shattered, and some kind of bullet whizzed by hitting the wall. Outside when people heard the shot they sceamed, and people began panicking.

The rest of the CPU's and Candidates ducked down "Well looks like I was right. I hate it when I'm right." Uni said.

Noire peeked out the window "A sniper right after some incriminating tape is aired which causes people to lose faith in Blanc. That can't be a coincidence." Noire said.

"Indeed, but what can we do?" Vert asked.

"We need to stop whoever it is. They probably want Blanc and Rom. If Lowee loses it's CPU and Candidate..." Nyx started then stopped as something about what was going on then her eyes widen

 _"This is just like what happened with Ubi! She wanted to get rid of big sis to so she could try and revive the Diety of Sin. So...could this be here?"_ Nyx thought.

"Yeah it wouldn't be good." Noire agreed as Nyx was lost in her thoughts.

 _"If it is her how did she get here? If not then why is this plan of theirs so similiar? Do they maybe know Ubi?"_ Nyx thought she was then grabbed by Uni and pulled down as another bullet whizzed by her head.

"Stay down!" Uni told her sternly as Nyx had unintentionally been getting up.

"Oh...uhh...Sorry Uni." Nyx apologized. Outside the sounds of shots being fired was heard as the door opened and Purple along with Neptune rolled inside.

Neptune was clutching her leg a bit of blood coming through her fingers as she had been hit "Shit that hurts." She muttered.

"Is everyone okay?" Purple inquired.

"Kind of. We're just pinned down here." Ram says as Nyx went over to Neptune to help her, and when she did Purple turned to look at her then she looked to Blanc.

"Lady White Heart. We need to get you back to the basilicom. You'll be much safer there." she says.

"Like...hell I'll be safer." Blanc says a bit weak giving Purple a slight glare.

Purple was about to reply when Blanc raised her hand to stop her "I'm...fine for right now. Sure I'm weak, but I'm fine. I'm not the one who's hurt and losing blood." Blanc says and points to Neptune.

"So treat her first." She then added on.

Hesitantly Purple went over to Neptune and Nyx "Okay just need to remove the bullet. Then maybe Ram can try a recovery spell." Nyx said.

"I believe I can help. Not my first time removing a bullet." Purple says and Neptune looks away.

"Oh sure...go ahead." Neptune muttered.

Purple grabs a few things in the cafe gathering some make shift medical supplies, and minutes later while it was painful they had got the bullet removed. Ram would then preform a healing technique on Neptune.

Bullets kept coming in every few minutes "Ugh...shouldn't that sniper have run out of bullets by now?" Ram asked frustrated.

"Unless they brought several clips." Uni said.

"That's...helpful." Rom muttered

Nyx glanced out and then ducks her head back in a shot passing by "We can't just stay in here." Nyx said.

"I agree. If we can get out then we can get at this sniper." Uni said.

They all agreed and Vert whispered something to Blanc and Noire who nodded "You all go. You all can attack from a range so you got a better chance than us. Plus we need a few here to help take care of Blanc, Rom, and Neptune." Noire said.

"You sure?" Uni asked and Noire nods.

"You just be careful little sister." Vert said to Ram.

"I'll be good sis. Uni, Nyx, and me will whoop this snipers butt!" Ram said then looked to them.

"Follow me. There's a back way out." She told Uni and Nyx as all three stayed low and headed out the back way of the cafe.

* * *

 **That's another chapter down, and up next there will be a battle with our agent. Does this mysterious agent have connections with the scientist and assassin Ubi? You'll just have to wait and see for yourselves. Now for the shout out question: This year the Megaman franchise is celebrating two anniversaries for two of it's series. Which two Megaman series are celebrating an anniversary this year? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Incoming disclaimer! I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Bushi, and the overall plot. Now to answer last chapters question: Original Megaman AKA Megaman Classic, and Megaman X. Nice job to jmcdavid as well as guest reviewer James for getting at least one right and nice try to guest reviewer Bendy. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

Nyx, Ram, and Uni ran following after Ram as they headed towards where the sniper that tried to shoot at Rom, and Blanc.

"If this sniper is actually smart then he or she would be moving to get in a better position to fire." Uni said as Ram lead them.

"Yeah. So we better hurry." Nyx says and begins to run ahead at a surprising rate Ram and Uni barely able to keep up.

"Wow. She is still pretty fast even with that gravity field on her." Ram said.

"Surprising, but then again maybe she using her new powers to compensate for the increased gravity. Wouldn't be as much a surprise." Uni said and they caught up.

Nyx stopped and ducked dodging a bullet being fired at them "Yeah that answers if the sniper moved. They see us." Nyx said and back flips dodging a string of bullets Ram and Uni moving back as well.

"I saw a flash coming from up there!" Ram says and moves anticipating another shot as seconds later there was a shot that went by her and the other two.

"Whoever it is is a good a shot as you Uni. If not perhaps better." Ram said.

"Yeah right." Uni says calling out her own rifle and begins to fire back as they ran headed for the snipers location. As they got closer the three heard the sounds of someone trying to hurry away on the rooftop.

"I'll go inside! You two keep following her." Nyx said and ran inside the nearest place and eventually found her way to the roof.

She saw a dark cloaked figure running "There you are!" Nyx says running after the mysterious shooter.

 _"Light movements, quick on their feet, small figure. Defiantly female, and well trained as it seems like she was expecting trouble."_ Nyx thought continuing to give chase, and while the gravity field did slow her down she was keeping herself going.

"Your not getting away from me! So just stop!" Nyx called out as she began to catch up. She then glanced down and saw the two following still.

"The shooter is wearing herself out! Cut ahead to festival clearing!" Nyx yelled to them.

"Got it! That is where we'll corner her." Ram said.

"Okay. You just get her down there." Uni said.

Nyx nods and picks up her pace and meanwhile taking not of this the agent turned and opened fire with her rifle. Nyx dodged them and only got faster to catch up to the agent who continued to fire and miss.

Not seeing where she was the agent turned and jumped landing right in the festival clearing. It was the biggest area and to be used for a martial arts competition later that day. Nyx came down right after the agent who looked around and saw the other two.

"Ugh...geez you three are such a pain." Uni's voice said and Ram turned to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked a bit irritated then saw the surprised look on Uni's face.

"T-That wasn't me! It came from her!" Uni said pointing at the hooded female.

"What the hell?" Nyx muttered surprised as the sniper got annoyed.

"This stupid cloak. Pretty annoying having to wear it and run." The agent said her voice exactly the same as Uni's.

She then grabbed her cloak "I'm already busted so might as well." the agent said and tossed it away revealing herself.

Appearance wise she looked exactly the same as Uni. They appeared the same age, same black hair with the agents being cut short and stuck up from the sides, and same red eyes. As far as outfit went she wore a black sleeveless tube top, thick black gloves, black combat boots, and black pants. She held the exact same rifle as Uni in her hands.

"What..."

"The..."

"Hell..."

The girl gave a smirk "I am Agent Inu. One of the members of NDS." Inu says and sees Nyx which she smirks.

"Seeing you here is rather surprising though. Then again our other agent couldn't finish you off." she added on.

"Other agent?" Nyx asked confused for a second then someone comes to mind.

"You...you know Ubi!" Nyx states.

"Bingo, but sheesh you and her just had to ruin my plan." Inu says shooting a glare at Nyx and then at Uni.

"And it was so simple. Chaos some trouble, weaken Lowee, make someone leave Lowee, wait for it to recover, release tape, and then kill Lowee's CPU and Candidate." Inu said.

Hearing this Ram stepped up "Wait. So your saying your...your somehow responsible for that attack? The one that Blanc attacked me during." Ram asked.

"Duh. Who do you think enraged that pack of Arctic Fenrir? And who do you think set things up so Blanc wouldn't see you, but you'd see her?" Inu says with a grin.

Ram was surprised finding this out as Nyx was still trying to process if this was somehow the Uni from back home. Yet that wouldn't be possible because she is suppose to be dead.

Nyx looked over and put a hand on the angered candidates shoulder "Don't. You'll just be doing what she wants you to." Nyx said

Taking the opportunity Inu fired at them and just barely missed "Hello! Take me seriously here!" Inu said.

"You want serious. You got it!" Uni says and lines up her shot.

"Take this! EX-Multi Blaster! Ha!" Uni shouts and fires a concentrated meter wide circular beam at Inu who simply jumps to dodge.

"I'll take your attack and raise you one!" Inu replied fired the exact same attack, but it was faster and hit the three of them scattering them, but not knocking them down.

"Alright that's it!" Ram says and begins making hand signs and after she finished winds intensified around her.

"Wind Style: Typhoon!" Ram chants as several small circular solidified crescents of wind shot out at Inu and struck her cutting her up, but she didn't even seem fazed.

"Oh is that all?" Inu says with a smirk despite slightly bleeding. Inu then charged forward a ball of black and red energy forming in her hand.

"Dodge that ball of energy!" Nyx said realizing what it was recognizing the anti share energy rather easily. At her shout they dodged and said ball vanished when it hit a wall.

Inu grit her teeth _"Dammit. I still can't use it properly. Won't be able to create anymore."_ Inu thought cursing her inability to not be able to properly use anti share energy.

Nyx came in close with her gunblade thrusting trying to strike her as small blue fire began to gather at the tip/barrel of the blade.

"Ha!" Nyx shouts pulling the trigger letting loose a torrent of blue and white fire which Inu avoids being hit by creating a shield of anti share energy around her.

"Those are some quick reflexes." Ram notes seeing how quick Inu was able to respond to a point blank attack.

"Yeah." Uni agreed and opens fire at Inu the moment Nyx's attack ended and the shield was brought down.

"Gahh!" Inu shouts as each shot made contact and blood comes through the wounds as she was knocked down.

Inu got up slowly and was chuckling "Hehehehe...hahaha...HAHAHA!" Inu laughed and looks them them her eyes darkening slightly her wounds healing on their own.

"Is that really all you got? You think you can actually kill me?!" Inu says, and in the blink of an eye she was gone and appeared behind Uni and kicked her in the neck knocking her down.

Ram turned hearing her and throws her shuriken, but missed and it returns to her "Nice try, but no dice." Inu says and appears in front of Ram grabbing her by the throat.

She then tossed Ram into the air before following and kicks Ram before calling for her gun and shooting at Ram multiple times. When she hit the ground there was a small crater and Ram was bleeding a bit.

Nyx prepared to fire, but Inu vanished again seconds later her weapon vanishing and then she felt two gun barrels pointed at her head.

"I didn't think that you could handle me at full strength. I went easy because I thought you three were just all talk." Inu said.

Nyx grit her teeth quickly forming an idea and tapped into her new power "Now bye bye." Inu said and pulled the triggers.

Just as suddenly though as Inu vanished so did Nyx as seconds later Nyx reappeared several feet to her left "Whoa. Didn't think that would actually work." Nyx muttered.

"How did you...I didn't even sense you move." Inu said and Nyx smirked.

"Like I'd tell you." She replied and gives her gunblade a few swings. Seeing her have it Inu looked and saw that the gunblade had actually gotten taken from her.

"When did...how..." Inu starts surprised and slightly irritated at what was going on.

As this happened Ram had managed to heal herself, and got over to Uni healing her to.

"Okay enough of this. HDD!" Uni says and the other two nod as light engulfs the three briefly before disappearing revealing their CPU forms.

Green Sister Ram appearance wise looked to be the eldest of the three as she stood taller than them, and appeared to the the most mature looking to be around 16 or so. Her deep forest green hair reached to her chin, but was kept up in three small ponytails on each side by black and green X shaped hair clips. Long windswept bangs framed her face as smaller ones were above her purple-pink eyes. She was now wearing a pure black two piece swimsuit like design while on the bra part their was dark green designs along the top with four small neon green x's running along the top of each.

The bottom had a similar design with intersecting black strips that ran connected to the top section. She had black finger less gloves a small half silver sphere with a green x cut into each and she wore long high heeled boots. Around her neck she wore a black chocker style necklace designed with the same half sphere on it. In hand she held a futuristic style shuriken that pulsed with green energy that was three times the size of her normal. Her possessors were simple like the others and had a simple black and green X for her wing possessor.

"Ahh...been a while since I've had to use this form." Green Sister says her voice having matured as well just sounding like an older version of herself.

"Not now Ram." Black Sister Uni says as she held an oversized futuristic style double barrel gun that was grey like the rest of her form, and had red pulses of energy.

"Well...That's a bit unexpected. Then again since you became Vert's sister I shouldn't be surprised." Black Sister Nyx said as Inu looked at the three sternly not an ounce surprised.

"Goddess form or not. I'll win." Inu said and opens fire the three candidates flew to avoid them.

"Oh so that's what you think. You'll be hard pressed to defeat us this time." Black Sister Uni told her and fires back as Inu swiftly dodges.

Yet she was met with the backside of Black Sister Nyx's gunblade as she knocked her away "How are you doing that?" Inu said.

"It's simple really. If this power could interfere with dimensions then maybe it could do something simpler. That's all I'll say." Black Sister Nyx said and tries to stab at her, but Inu dodges and manages to kick Black Sister Nyx and she flew up.

"Uni suppression fire. Ram keep her near me and moving." Black Sister Nyx told them.

"Don't boss me around! I was going to lay down some suppression fire anyways." Black Sister Uni retorts as Green Sister rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say. Let's just do it." She replied

Inu ran trying to escape, but failed as she was shot at and she had to jump back dodging the large shuriken that was thrown at her.

She then turned and used her rifle to block the gunblade coming at her. She quickly tilted it towards Black Sister Nyx and fired, and at the same time she knocked it away it missing.

Black Sister Nyx slashed at her then steady's it and opens fire again her shots were precise which Inu countered shooting down each shot before they could hit her.

Black Sister Uni fired again aiming at Inu when she was distracted managing to graze said girls shoulder.

This was followed up by Green Sister Ram throwing her shuriken again a wire attached to it which she used to control it. Inu managed to dodge and jump it a few times yet was eventually struck.

Black Sister Nyx followed this up closing in as the barrel of the gunblade smokes and she unleashed three large blue and white fireballs.

Inu created her anti share shield again blocking them, and drops it instantly firing at the three which they dodge Black Sister Nyx seeming to vanish yet again.

She then appeared in front of Inu and managed to stab Inu in the shoulder "Gah! Ugh...This...is unexpected." Inu muttered.

"What? That we can handle you?" Black Sister Uni asked.

Inu chuckled "No...that you three are trying so hard to stop us. You have _no clue_ who you're dealing with." Inu said and staggers back.

"I...don't plan on dying just yet...so for now you win this round." She then added on and tapped some button on her glove vanishing in a dark light.

Seeing no other choice the group decided to return to the cafe and check up on everyone else.

 **=HDN=**

A few hours had passed since the fight, and while there was people cleaning up where the fight occurred the rest had returned to the basilicom after picking up everyone at the basilicom.

Blanc and Rom were slowly recovering as their oracle managed to run damage control, and the attempt on the CPU and Candidates life had people rethinking things.

"You sure that your okay sis?" Ram asked talking with Blanc and Rom.

"Yeah we're doing just fine now Ram." Blanc said.

"Yes. It's no big deal." Rom told her.

"Actually it is. To think someone would try and take your lives." Vert says.

"We're still alive though." Blanc said.

Ram sighed "Yes you are, and well...I know that I won't return to Lowee as it's CPU Candidate, but I'll still come and see you both. Promise." Ram said.

"I'll hold you to that." Blanc says smiling and reaches out ruffling Ram's hair.

As the three of them talked Purple was changing the bandages that she put on Neptune earlier "Oww oww oww! Mom I can handle myself just fine." Neptune said.

Purple sighed "I know. It's just...you weren't the intended target." Purple said.

"Yeah I know. I think I saw the sniper first after all." Neptune told her.

"Then why did you take the hit meant for me? You know I could have handled the pain much easier than yourself." Purple told her.

Neptune looked at her a bit hurt "Your my mom. Yeah you could take the pain, but if you got seriously hurt then...well Nepgear also needs you mom." Neptune said.

At the mention of Nepgear, Purple looked away and continued to contemplate that very issue since Neptune had taken the hit.

"Neptune I'm...sorry." Purple started.

"Huh?" Neptune says surprised and blinked slowly at her.

"I made mistakes in my past, and you just running away like you did made me afraid. Afraid that you would make the same mistakes I made in my youth." Purple explained.

"You make mistakes? That's a new one." Neptune said and Purple gave her a glare silencing her.

"Yes actually I did. I'd rather just not discuss it is all." Purple said to her right.

"Okay so...where exactly is this going mom?" Neptune asked.

Purple sighed "Where this is going is this...between the dimension hops and dimension saving could you...could you please come home? I know it would mean a lot to Nepgear, and to me as well." Purple said.

Neptune was surprised then smiled and hugged her mom "I think that I can do that." Neptune said.

Noire was checking over Nyx and Uni "It's a good thing Ram could heal you all. Seriously I know Blanc, Vert, and myself told you to handle the sniper, but you all are lucky things didn't get worse." Noire fusses.

Uni rubbed her head "Sorry big sis. Though I don't understand why she looked and fought just like me. This Inu is uncanny."

"Yeah...uncanny appearance and skill wise." Nyx agreed thinking to herself. It just made her wonder again about the origins of this Inu, and she knew that she'd have to talk with her Noire when she'd get home.

Rei approached then and gave a small wave of her hand lifting the gravity field on Nyx "You doing alright Nyx?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just lost in thought is all." Nyx replied.

"Hey it's fine. Just don't start muttering." Uni tells her. Since she had given Nyx some tips about using her the gun portion of her gunblade she could tell that she was starting to bond a bit more with her.

Nyx giggles "Still though...Inu. I am wondering if there is more to her." Nyx told them.

"You mean besides the fact we look similar, fight similar, and the fact Inu spelled backwards is Uni." Uni told her.

"Yeah those are concerning, and it makes me wonder if Inu maybe has something to do with Uni back home." Nyx said.

Noire raised an eyebrow "No offense Nyx, but isn't your Uni well...dead?" Noire asked.

Nyx nods "Yeah, but one still can't help wondering." she replied.

"Maybe instead of worrying how about you just enjoy the last few days you have here?" Rei suggested.

Nyx sighs then smiled "Yeah worrying won't help me. Guess that I'll just enjoy my last four days here." She said.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, and the battle with Inu is now done and over with yet there is still one more chapter left. I know that there is several questions probably forming, and I will hopefully answer a few in the next chapter. So now the time has come for the final shout out question of this story! Here it is: What is the English and Japanese default names of the main/custom character in Fire Emblem Fates/Fire Emblem IF's? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Bushi/Ultra Bushi, as well as the plot to this story. Now for the answer to the final shout out question: Kamui and Corrin. So a fine job to jmcdavid for getting the anwer right. Now then since this is the final chapter...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

* * *

In the Hyper Dimension it had been a whole week since Nyx had gone to the Ultra Dimension to train herself with Rei's powers. Pacing the floor of Planeptune's basilicom was Noire as she waited with Neptune and Nepgear for Nyx's return.

"Chillax Lonely Heart. It's still pretty early so she's not going to be here lickity split." Neptune said to her.

"I know I know. I've just really missed her." Noire said.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual Noire. She may have been with someone like you, but the other Noire isn't exactly like you." Nepgear told her calmly.

"I know. I just wish that I could have gone." Noire said.

"Oh come on Noire. She'll be fine and probably a kick ass fighter now. I bet yah that she's got that power under control now." Neptune told her.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Noire told her, and at the point a familar purple gateway opened up.

Ultra Neptune was the first to walk through "Wow I'm surprised you've stayed quiet for as long as you have Crostie." She said.

"Hey I'm not about to open my mouth and piss off your mom. She'd probably tear my wings off!" Croire says from inside the Nep-Note.

"Aww come on she...actually yeah she might just do it if you piss her off." Ultra Neptune said as someone giggles coming through.

"Yeah she might just do that." Nyx said.

The portal closed as Noire came walking over and hugged Nyx "Hey little sister. It's good to have you home." Noire said and Nyx returns the hug.

"Good to be home big sis." Nyx replied to her and then pulled away.

"I've sure got a story to tell you." She then added on.

"Hey little me. How's it going?" Ultra Neptune says.

"Oh same old same old. Histy been trying to get me working." Neptune replied.

"Which you should honestly being doing right now." Nepgear deadpans.

"Aww come on. Big me is visiting. I'm sure Histy would understand." Neptune said.

Ultra Neptune rubbed her head "Actually I am going to head back home. I had a few realizations while I was home, and one of them is that I left my family for a really long time." She told them.

"Plus I'd like to spend time with my Nepgear." She then added on.

Neptune smiled "Wow you finally got a little sister. Congrats big me." Neptune said to her.

"Oh umm...perhaps one time I could come meet her?" Nepgear asked.

"Sure. Though hopefully mom doesn't blow a fuse seeing two of you." Ultra Neptune told them.

Noire walked over holding Nyx's hand "Me and Nyx are going to head home now if that's alright." Noire said.

"No problem Noire. You and her got some catching up to do anyways." Neptune says to her.

The two walk out and transform into their CPU forms heading right for Lastation "You up for a race?" Black Sister asked.

Black Heart considers this "Alright. I guess a little race couldn't hurt." She said then shot ahead.

"Hey! No fair!" Black Sister says and shot herself forward trying to keep up as Black Heart gave a bit of a laugh.

 **=HDN=**

After arriving back in Lastation, and Black Heart winning both had returned to normal which Nyx began to tell her what had happened in the ultra dimension.

"So this Inu who looks like Uni knows of and has worked with Ubi." Noire began to summarize.

"Yep." Nyx said.

"And she is part of a group called NDS. Whatever that stands for." she continued to summarize.

"Uh huh."

"And you think that...that maybe somehow it might actually be our Uni?" Noire finished and Nyx nodded.

"I know that you might not like to hear it, but maybe it is." Nyx said as Noire bit her lip as she knew what she'd have to do in order to find out.

"I don't want to have to do it, but I'll...I'll dig her up." Noire says and pulls out her phone to make a few calls to have Uni's coffin dug up and checked.

The two of them waited and Noire told Nyx what had been going on "So this Linda knew Ubi to? Though hasn't seen her in a long time." Nyx said.

"Yeah. It just makes me wonder though." Noire said, and then her phone rang.

"Lady Black Heart. Go." She said picking up and listened as Nyx watched her carefully. Nyx saw her grip on the phone tighten, and eyes widen very lightly.

"I-I see. Thank you for telling me." Noire said calm and hangs up.

When she did Noire was giving a look of shock "Her body wasn't there Nyx. Uni's body is gone." She said her voice devoid of emotion.

Nyx hugs her "Sis...I'm sorry." Nyx said and Noire just holds her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Nyx. This is just...I'll figure things out." Noire said and Nyx breaks the hug.

"You mean we'll figure things out. You've got to stop trying to take on everything yourself Noire." Nyx told her.

Noire looked down at her and sighs "Yeah your right. I keep forgetting that I have you and the others. That's something I haven't yet changed, but I certainly am going to try." Noire promised her.

"That's all can do, and be ready." Nyx said.

Noire ruffles her little sisters hair "Hey! Come on don't do that sis." Nyx said and both laugh.

Nyx had completed her training, and while some things had been learned there is still more to come.

* * *

 **Second Chance Sister 2: New Story has come to an end, but the good news is that there will be a Second Chance Sister 3. Now there will be two things to note with the upcoming sequel the first of which is that we'll be skipping forward a year. Second is that while Nyx will be in the story she and Noire won't be the main focus relationship. It will actually be a brand new OC, and another CPU which it won't be the whoever you will think it is. I hope to hear what you all thought of this story, and hope to see you guys come back for the next. So as I say at the end of every one of my stories this has been decode9, and I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
